All's Fair in Love and Roommates
by Otakuism13131
Summary: Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck begin to attend one of the most world renowned schools, Hunter University. Gon is looking for adventure and friends, while Killua's there to escape his family, so what happens when the happy-go-lucky GOn gets roomed with the silver-tongued Killua? (AU- University) (KilluaXGon) (Killugon)
1. Chapter 1

Forcing the memories to the back of my mind, I lug two duffel bags on my shoulders, a guitar case slung across my back, and a guitar amp in my hand, refusing to look over at the lanky, emotionless figure at my side. It doesn't take much for me to begin making my way towards the dorms, wanting to get the moving done and over with.

The whole campus is old looking, the old red brick buildings and large wooden doors, but, somehow, modern. You can see the advance technology placed around the grounds, whether it's the impressive statues or the security cameras watching over.

I shove open the door the dorms with little effort, cringing slightly at the sound it's made across the marble floor.

A whistle exits my mouth as I glance around the main hall of the dorm, catching the attention of a few other students and the person at the front desk. Ignoring the glances, I saunter to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asks a guy, who looks more like a girl in my opinion, but I'm no one to judge.

"Hey, I need to find my room, which means I'll probably need a key," I respond, offering my usual blank face.

All I received as a nod before he turned to the computer on his left, "I'll need a name."

"Killua,"

"I'm assuming I don't need a last name then," he chuckles to himself, before typing some stuff and clicking with my mouse. I can't help but notice the slight smile that paints his face while he grabs a pair of keys and hands them to me.

Glancing at him for a quick second, I take the keys, eyes never leaving him. Returning my stare, he offered something like a sympathetic smile, "Your room is room 504. Once you get there, on the counter there will be a list of all the rules, along with a map of campus and a small care package. Also, if you need anything, just ask for me seeing as I am the dorm manager, my name is Kurapika Kurta. Welcome to Hunter University."

I walk away, trying to distinguish what the look he gave me meant, almost forgetting that Illumi was standing beside me.

"What's wrong, Kilu? You seem troubled. You know, you can always bail out and join the other universities that mother and father have lined up for you," Illumi stated, his emotionless voice reaching my ears, causing me to shiver.

Without bothering to look at him, I began to climb the stairs to the fifth floor. "I'm fine, just thinking."

I hear a hum come from Illumi, whose carrying two more of my duffel bags, which aren't nearly as full as they look. "I suppose anyone would be nervous about their first day at such a revered school. I did expect you to attend it, I just never thought it'd be for music courses," Illumi basically spits out the last part, but I continue to trudge on, wanting to get him out of here as soon as possible.

"I have to say that we were all quite shocked to hear that you actually had an interest in such things, Kilu. We knew you were in the school band and were quite good, but never knew you'd get accepted into this school for something like that. BUt, I suppose, we can't help it..."

Illumi was rambling, well, in his way. It was more like he thought the more he talked, the more chance he'd have of getting me to quit. That's how it used to work, but not anymore. I just took a deep breath and tuned out before rounding the corner to tackle the next flight, which would be the the last flight I needed to climb.

I could hear some voices, probably from the other students who were moving in as well, getting louder, much like it had done on the other floors, but this time there was one distinct voice I could here. It was loud, really cheerful, and had a weird mix between a bass and tenor sound, more on the bass side then anything. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, feeling bad for whoever would get that guy for their roommate.

The door finally coming into sight, I skipped up the last few steps and opened the door, keeping it open for Illumi, who seemed to become even slower during the last flight.

Finally, Illumi stepped through the door and I reclaimed my spot in front, looking for my room which was the third door down on the right.

Key already in my hand, I put it on the doorknob and twisted, unlocking the door. Pushing open the door, I was greeted with a good sized dorm, which could probably be called more of an apartment then anything. Once you walked in, there was a kitchen area with a small island in the middle, equipped with a microwave, toaster and coffee machine, along with the stove, fridge and sink. Immediately after was a living room with a single couch and a chair, facing a tv. On both sides of the living room, on the side of the kitchen, there were two doors directly across from each other, with two other doors beside them.

It looked really homey and comfortable, which I found to be comforting. As I set down my bags, I turned to Illumi, who was surveying the room with a spiteful look.

"You can go now. Thanks for helping me carry the stuff up," _Which I could really have done myself_ , I left that unsaid, knowing he'd press and an argument that could last forever.

"No need to mention it. Are you sure you're all good, Kilu?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then, I'll be on my way. Be sure to check in once and awhile," he ruffled up my hair, which I grimaced at, before he placed my bags on the ground and left, closing the door behind him.

Air rushed out from a breath I didn't know I was holding in, and I looked around the place once more. Very bright, a lot of calming colors, obviously meant to be there to stimulate a learning environment.

Making my way to the counter, I look at the sheets of paper and began to read. It was the same old boring stuff, welcome to the school, no pets allowed, be in dorms by midnight, etc. The small care package just turned out to be a tin of coffee grounds and a few coupons to the school cafeteria.

"Boring," I mumbled before taking another look around the room. It was obvious someone had already been here, inside the living room some bags and boxes were laying around, so I decided to do the same, setting my bags down on the island before making my way over to the living room to figure out the TV.

It was a Saturday, and classes didn't start until Monday, which gave all the students two days to settle in. Another perk of HU, I suppose.

I picked up the remote and began to figure out all the settings, which didn't take long since the instructions were still there and intact. I scrolled through, not finding anything that was worth my while, I turned the TV off and went over to grab my guitar case.

Opening up the case, I pick up the guitar and brought it over to the couch, pulling out my phone and opening a tuning app. Starting with the E string, I began the process of tuning, knowing that the different weather here would have caused it to go out a tune, which I was right in assuming.

Spending about a minute on each string, I finally get to the final string, E. I start to tap my foot, anxious to begin playing a little bit before I have to start unpacking, but plans were interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

I look over, trying not to send a too pissed look there way, to see a guy around my age, with spiky black ish green hair and really big brown eyes, the kind that people describe as doe eyes. He was extremely tanned, like he had been living in the tropics all his life, and his body was tall and springy, but muscular at the same time. The expression on his face could only be described as pure joy, as his mouth stretched to the point it almost looked painful.

Then he spotted me. Our eyes locked and his smile dropped for a quick second, his eyes widening, before the smile reclaimed his face with a fierce force, looking a little bigger than the last one.

"Ahhhh, you must be my roommate," I instantly recognized his voice, placing it to the one I had heard earlier, the one I had felt sorry for whoever had him as a roommate. I was the roommate.

He rushed over, literally hurtling over the one chair and stuck out his hand. "My name's Gon Freecss. I majoring in Biology. What about you?"

To be honest, I was star struck. Not only was this guy loud and energetic but he was… hot.

Shaking my head slightly, I took his hand, trying not to let my guitar drop, "Killua. I major in Musical Studies."

Gon laughed then sat down beside me, "Figures. You seem to like that type of person, and you've also got a guitar, so it makes sense."

"You also seem like the biology type," I inserted, but regretted it because Gon gave me a puzzled look.

"Really? Most people think I'd be major in teaching or something that requires interacting with people," He says, while leaning back on the couch. "How you figure?"

Setting my guitar to the side, I turned to half face him, leaning against the armrest. "Well, unless you're passionate about biology, you can find it to be boring, so most biology majors don't actually end up attending HU. To add on, you've got some wild vibe, or whatever people call it, that just kind of screams nature freak. That's how I figure."

Gon thought for a few seconds before he began to nod then smiled my way. "That makes sense. Anyways, which room did you choose?"

"I didn't choose one," I informed him, picking up my guitar and putting it back in its case.

Trotting up to my side, Gon frowned with his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because I wasn't sure what room you wanted. So, I decided to wait."

Gon laughed, then made his way towards his own things. "You're really nice, Killua."

I felt heat race to my cheeks, but I pushed it away. "I'm not, I just did what anyone would do. Which one do you want?"

He was already looking in the room on the right side of the room. "If you don't mind, I think I'll take this room."

"Whatever's fine with me," I said before picking up my stuff and moving it into the other room.

There wasn't much in the room, just a double bed pushed up against on of the walls, a desk and chair underneath one of the windows and a small dresser on the wall in front of the bed.

I placed my bag on the bed and opened it up, spilling its contents over the rest of the bed. I repeated the same process with the other three bags, then put my clothes on the dresser, books on top of the dresser and my guitar on it's stand in the corner by the dresser, my amp behind my guitar.

One hour, maybe less, is what I guessed it took me to put all my stuff away, so I decided to venture out to see what was inside of the fridge. The contents of the fridge wasn't that much, just a meal for two people, which would be rice and chicken. Being the ambitious person I was, I went into the cupboards, in search of spices, and grabbed some garlic spice and olive oil. I put the rice in a rice-maker I came upon in my little search and began to prep the chicken. Looking back in the fridge, I found some soy sauce, which was about as adventurous as we were going to get.

Adding the garlic into the olive oil and spreading it across the chicken, I finally stuck it into the oven and waited. I wasn't much of a cook, but I could make the basic foods, which was all I really needed.

"What smells so good?" I heard Gon ask while venturing into the room, coming to sit beside my at the island.

"Chicken and rice," I replied, not looking up from my phone, which had the pieces of music I needed to start working on for class.

Humming in satisfaction, Gon glanced over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

I shot him a glare. "You're noisy."

"And you're not answering my question. It looks like music,"

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I would've never guessed," my voice dripped with sarcasm, which caused Gon to laugh.

"I knew you were gonna be sarcastic,"

"So sue me," I mumbled before I slide the phone over to Gon. "This is the piece I need to play in class on Monday. It's the music score, which means I can choose to play any of the parts I want to."

"Really?! So, you can play all these instruments?"

I was about to hit him in the back of the head, but I held myself back, knowing that probably wasn't the best thing to do to a person you just meet. "No, idiot, I can't. There are very few people who can."

Gon nodded. "So what can you play?"

I had to pause to think because I had the basic understandings of a lot of instruments. "Well, I started on the guitar, then I played the piano, then the violin, trumpet, flute, clarinet, drums… let's just leave it at I can play quite a few."

"So, what are you going to play?" Gon asked, leaning forward, into my personal space, which caused a blush to rush to my face.

Hopping out of my seat, I made it look like I was going to check on the chicken, but I was just getting him out of my face. "I plan on playing the piano, but I need to find the music room tomorrow because I don't just have a piano on hand."

"I can show you where that is," Gon said, jumping from his chair and standing right beside me again, smiling like always. "I know Kurapika and a few others on campus and I've been here a few times before, so I know all where you'll want to go and all that. It'll be fun."

Rolling my eyes, I closed the oven, "What are you? Twelve?"

"That's mean, Killua," He whined, trying to glare at me, but it turned out to be more of a pout then anything. "I'm eighteen, for your information."

"Well, ditto," I said, sparing him a glance before grabbing the oven mitts. I pulled out the chicken, with Gon basically hanging over my shoulder.

He took a big sniff right next to my ear, which caused me to tense up and look at him, demanding an explanation.

"Oh, sorry. I've been told I don't have much of a concept of personal space, and I try to remind myself, but I just get caught in the moment. But the chicken smells really good. Did you use garlic?"

I didn't bother saying anything, it wouldn't have done me any good so I just mumbled thanks before I got out some plates. Loading my plate up, I began to walk over to the living room, where I turned on the TV.

I glanced over at Gon, who was making his way into his bedroom, without any food. "Hey!" I yelled at him, getting his attention, which looked shocked. "Why don't you have any food?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, then over at the food, then back at me. "You made some for me, too?"

"Yeah. What did you expect? Me to just dangle food in your face and not give you any?"

I don't think I saw anyone move as fast as he did, grabbing the food and throwing it on a plate, the running back over to the couch and sitting down on the other end, digging in as soon as he touched the couch. "Oh god, this is so good," Gon groaned as he ate food. "Thank you Killua. You're so nice."

Again, I blushed, but I attempted to hide my face behind my food. "I'm not nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Gon Freecss

Major: Biology  
Dorm: 504

"Leorio," I shout across the courtyard, my eyes catching my doctor friend, who was talking to someone.  
He turns around the facing me, arms instantly shooting into the air. "Hey, Gon. What brings you down to this end of the campus?"  
I finish running over before giving him a high-five, which is our usual greeting. "I was just wondering around. I got here earlier than my roommate so I'm just waiting for them to show up. I don't want to take the room they want, in case they have a preference."  
"Too nice, as always. One day you're gonna end up in a bad situation because of it," Leorio sighed, before pushing his glasses up.  
"How does that have anything to do with letting my roommate choose the room they want?" I asked, very curious about Leorio's thought process, as always.  
"Well… I couldn't pass up the chance to pass on some wisdom," he mumbled which caused the other person to laugh.  
I recognized the blonde beside him instantly. It was one of the dorm managers, Kurapika Kurta. He had shown me around the campus a few times, so I considered we were on the grounds of becoming friends, or something along those lines.  
"That just makes you sound older than you already look, Leorio," Kurapika, said, flicking his eyebrow up in my direction. I laughed at the way Leorio's face twisted with rage.  
"Well thank you, blondie, for the information. I'm gonna go up to the dorm now, and, maybe, I won't be harassed by you anymore," Leorio grumbled, starting to stomp off towards the dorms.  
"Okay then, see you later," Kurapika said to both of us, knowing that I'd be going with Leorio.  
"See ya," I shouted back before trotting up to Leorio. We walked in silence for a bit until I started to hum a little tune, which Leorio joined in on after he learned the repeat. This continued till I changed it up, causing Leorio to stumble and me to laugh.  
It didn't take us long to get up to the fifth floor, where both of our rooms were. 504, that was the dorm number I was in. I was actually quite happy with it, because it wasn't right at the doorway, but wasn't in the middle of the building, so it wasn't really noisy, but I could still move around freely.  
Leorio had room number 500, which he was all too happy about, but, when I reminded him that he was the one that often threw the parties and would cause the most ruckus, he shut up.  
"So, do you have any information on your roommate?" I asked once we reached Leorio's room.  
"Information? I've met the guy already. He looks like he's gonna be introvert because as soon as I said hi, he responded then told me that I could throw parties, so long as they never went into his room, then holed up in his room," Leorio jabbed a thumb towards the door. "He hasn't left since."  
I nodded, then sat at the island. "Well, maybe he just needs to warm up to you. You know that you're not the most approachable person on the planet. He was probably scared off by how old you look," I offered up.  
Leorio ran a hand down his face, a low groan exiting his mouth. "Jesus, Kurapika's wearing off on you, isn't he? I should've never introduced you two."  
I laughed. "Well, you might have to deal with three people tag teaming on you. I plan on making my roommate a friend. It'll be awesome. I've always wanted to have a friend for a roommate."  
"What if it's a girl?" Leorio asked, raising his eyebrows in suggestion.  
I pushed his face, grimacing. "Ewe, Leorio, I wouldn't ever plan on doing that."  
"Ahh, you'll forever be that little middle schooler I met. Forever blind to the ways of the world," Leorio, stared off into space as if he was thinking about the good old days.  
"You're aging yourself, again, Leorio," A witty voice said from the doorway, where Kurapika leaned against the frame.  
"Why are you here? I thought I told you to be gone?" Leorio yelled, which caused me to laugh, again.  
"Calm yourself," Kurapika rolled his eyes, then pointed at me. "You're roommate came to a little while ago. I thought I'd let him settle in before he'd have to deal with you."  
"You're mean… wait, you said he's here!" I yelled and began to hop around the room, which probably pissed off the people underneath of Leorio.  
Kurapika nodded then stepped out of the way, allowing me the rush through the doorway towards my room. I couldn't help the smile that was claiming my face.  
I wanted to meet him, to get to know him, figure out some new things about this person. Would we be friends? Or would we be like Leorio and his roommate? I really hoped it was the former.  
Coming to my door, I jammed my key into the door. I was so jittery that it took a few seconds for me to actually get the door open, but when I did, I pushed it open as hard as I could.  
I looked over at the kitchen then let my eyes wander across the room until the landing on a head of white hair sitting on the couch.  
I had to hold back the gasp that came up my throat, which caused me to drop my smile for a second, much to my dismay. The person in front of me had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, an electric blue that twirled around like a thunderstorm. His hair was like a clouded and I didn't have the slightest doubt about whether his hair was a natural color or not because it looked it. Though hunched over I could tell he was tall, not an as tall as me, but tall, and you could see the muscle definition in his body, which had pale white skin covering it, riding of the sharp edges of his body.  
"Ahhh, you must be my roommate," I finally get out. I was to caught up in looking at him to realize that it was silent. He was just so… hot.

He just stared at me for a while longer, his gaze so intense, like he was trying to figure out every little thing about me.

Taking things into my own hands, I hurtled over the chair and held out a hand. "My name's Gon Freecss. I'm majoring in biology. What about you?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance because he took my hand and offered something close to a smile. I finally got to see the object he was hunched over, a guitar, which he was holding like it was his lifeline. "Killua. I major in Musical Studies."

I couldn't help but laugh once I heard his voice. It sounds so calming and it made me want to release all my energy. It was relieving to hear that his talk. I was also laughing because I probably should've guessed he did something along the lines of music.

I sat down beside him, letting myself sink into the couch. "Figures. You seem to be that type of person, and you're also holding a guitar, so it makes sense."

"You also seem like the biology type," Killua said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I could see that he kind of looked regretful for saying that, because to be honest, I wore my emotions on my sleeve, and when he said I looked like a biology studier, I was shocked.

""Really?" I asked, really wanting to know why. "Most people think I'd be majoring in teaching or something he requires interacting with people." All true. "How you figure?"

He put his guitar down and faced me as if he was preparing the explain the theory of the universe. That's how intense he looked and how hard he was thinking. "Well, unless you're passionate about biology, you can find it boring, so most biology majors don't actually end up attending HU. To add-on, you've got some wild vibe, or whatever people call it, that just kind of screams nature freak. That's how I figure."

I couldn't help but think. It all made sense and was all true. Biology was really only for those who were extremely interested, just like all other sciences. BUt for Killua to figure out that it was just because I thought the science was cool but because I had some sort of connection with nature, that was amazing.

I smiled over at him. "That makes sense." Then another thought came up. "ANyways, what room did you choose?"

He picked up his guitar and stuck it in a case, by a small pile of stuff. "I didn't choose one."

Curious, I ran up to his side, not only looking at how little things he had but at the fact that he hadn't gone ahead and chosen a room like I had thought he would. "Why not?"

"Because I wasn't sure what room you wanted. So I decided to wait," Killua replied, standing up, not actually looking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at how sheepish he was acting. "You're really nice, Killua," I said. Of course, when I said it, I was expecting a thank you, which was what most people would do. But I could see Killua's cheeks turn the slightest bit of pink, then he turned his face away. But that wasn't all the shocked me.

"I'm not, I just did what anyone would do. Which one do you want?" He asked, changing the topic in an instant. I wanted to inform him that, actually, no, not many people would want to ask what room their roommate would want, in fact, most people show up earlier just so they could get the better room.

I moved towards the room on the right side, just for the sake of it, then turned to Killua, who was watching me. "If you don't mind, I think I'll take this one."

"Whatever fine with me," He said, then picked up his stuff and went into his room.

I watched him disappear into the room, making a mental note to ask him why he had so little things. Four duffel bags, that didn't even look full, a guitar and an amp. That's it. I had three big boxes and at least four suitcases of stuff, and I thought that that wasn't a lot.

Pushing it away, I started to move my things into my room. Killua did seem to be a puzzle. He was quiet, but I could tell that he was witty, he just wasn't showing it. By the way, he carried himself, I could tell. He was kind of like Kurapika in that way.

I took out some photo's of my with Kon, the dog I had back on Whale Island, some pictures of me with Mito-san and my Grandmother, then some photo's of me with people I've met while traveling.

My clothes weren't all that fancy, just the bare minimum and a few extra tanks. I pulled out my textbooks, groaning at the thought of having to tackle my mind around those on Monday.

Biology, I loved it, but, sometimes, I wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to the thinking procedure. I acted more on instinct than anything, which is bad, according to some people.

It was getting to be passed an hour, and I was still unpacking the tiny things, like decorations Mito-san insisted I put up and a few extras I thought would make it a little homier. Holed up in my room, I then smelt something coming from outside, and I couldn't help but follow the amazing smell.

I exited my room to see Killua sitting at the island looking at something on his phone, which seemed to look like music. "What smells so good?" I asked, basically drooling.

"Chicken and rice," Killua replied but didn't say anything. I nodded, assuming that he was making himself dinner, which I would have to do sooner or later after I finished packing.

 _But I can take a break_ , I thought before sitting down beside him. "What'cha doin'?"

He shot a glare my way, which caused me to shiver, but I rubbed it off, knowing there wasn't any bad intent. "You're nosey," He grumbled before going back to what was on his phone.

"And you're not answering my question," I said, and waited for a reply, so when I got nothing, I leaned over his shoulder a little more. "It looks like music."

Killua put his phone down and looked at me. "Thank you, Captain Obvious, I would've never guessed," The way his voice drawled caused my brain to short circuit a bit, the way it sounded so smooth as the sarcasm dripped off his tongue like it was second nature.

"I knew you were sarcastic," was all I could get myself to say, which I was kind of proud of because I got to see the confused look on his face before he rolled his eyes.

"So sue me," he mumbled before he put his phone done, allowing me to see it. "This is the piece I need to play in class on Monday. It's the music score, which means I can choose to play any of the parts I want to."

Taking in the information, I thought of Killua playing instruments. Rocking out on a guitar, very likely, elegantly playing the piano, he had the fingers for it. "Really?! So, you can play all these instruments." I didn't realize how stupid it sounded until I said it.

Killua flinched like he was repressing an action, but he just shook his head and took his phone back. "No, idiot, I can't. There are very few people who can."

I nodded in understanding, "So what do you play?"

He paused, then started to count on his fingers, looking up the ceiling as if he was searching through his brain. I had to suppress a laugh at how cute he looked, but then he looked at me. "Well, I started on the guitar, then I played the piano, then the violin, trumpet, flute, clarinet, drums… let's leave it at I can play quite a few."

Taken aback, I tried to think if I could play any instruments, but all I could come up with was playing chopsticks on the piano and learning the trumpet in grade six when we had to take mandatory band, which wasn't the best years. "So, what are you going to play?" I said, unconsciously leaning in, something I didn't notice I did until Killua jumped out of his chair, trying to make it seem like he was checking on the food.

"I plan on playing the piano," he then stopped and tapped the counter, "but I need to find the music room tomorrow because I don't just have a piano on hand."

Seeing my opportunity, I jumped out of my chair. "I can show you where it is. I know Kurapika and a few seniors on campus and I've been here a few times before, so I know all about where you'll want to go and all that. It'll be fun!"

"What are you? Twelve?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"That's mean, Killua," I whined, watching as Killua just rolled his eyes. "I'm eighteen, for your information."

"Well, ditto," Killua mumbled, taking the chicken out of the oven. The smell reached my nose and I could.

T help but lean over his shoulder to take in the sight. It didn't look like much, but it smelled absolutely amazing.

I took in one more big sniff before I felt Killua tense up underneath me, then look over with a confused look on his face. Instantly, I pulled back. Killua had been patient with me, that wasn't hard to see. Most people, by this time, would've told him to back off and snap, but Killua just gave me a questioned look.

"Oh, sorry. I've been told I don't have much of a concept of personal space," I rubbed the back of my neck, before stepping back, giving Killua back his space. "And I try to remind myself, but I just get caught in the moment. But the chicken smells good. Did you use garlic?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked away, his head slightly bobbing, as if to say he understood. Grabbing some plates, he loaded up his own plate with rice and chicken, the aroma teasing my nostrils. It was definitely garlic.

Eyes trained on Killua, I watched as he sat down on the couch and began to fumble around on the TV, face twisting with distaste at some of the channels, which I couldn't see.

Making my way towards my bedroom, Killua yelled at me. "Hey!" Shocked at him actually talking to me, I whipped around to see him pointing at the kitchen. "Why don't you have any food?"

I took me a moment to actually understand what he was saying until I did. I ran, hurtling over a few loose items, grabbing the plate and overloading my plate and sitting down on the couch with Killua, shoveling the food into my mouth.

"Oh god, this is so good. Thank you Killua. You're so nice."

I didn't pay much attention to how Killua reacted, but I heard a line I was sure I would often hear from him.

"I'm not nice."


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was thumping at a mile a minute, as it always was in the morning. The earlier bird gets the worm is one of the many phrases that I believe in. Embracing the day means getting up early, which I am more than willing to do.

Today, though, I woke up even earlier, which was probably because of the person in the room across from mine. Yes, Killua. I was itching to get him up and take him around campus. At the thought, my heart pumped at new speeds, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I race across the room and stop just short of KIllua's door, and begin frantically rapping on it.

"Hey! Killua!" I yelled through a grin. I waited for a response, but when I got none, I slowly opened the door and entered his room.

Last night I had suggested we both see each others rooms, but Killua said no and retreated to that same place. I could kinda see why.

His room, compared to mine, was blank. There was nothing on the walls, the only things that could be seen were a few books on his dresser, a computer on his desk, and his guitar and amp in the far corner of his room.

Drawing my attention away from the lack of detail, I noticed the bed covers moving around and I snuck closer.

"Killua?" my voice breaking through the rustle, that stopped as soon as I spoke.

Everything stopped at the glare I received from those icy eyes. I could see how pissed he was with only seeing a portion of his face, and I knew the mistake I made.

His eyes darted towards the alarm clock, that read around 6 am, then he looked back at me. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" his voice was raspy and filled with sleep.

Lost for words, I just slowly backed up, hoping that maybe I could get out of this, let him think it was a dream. My hopes were crushed as he began to sit up, letting his eyes stay trained on me.

"Sorry," my voice cracked as I spoke, "I was just excited to get up and start the day. And… and since I was going to show you around, I thought I should wake you up."

The blank stare continued to look at me, so I just took in a deep breath and waited. Releasing a hefty sigh, KIllua got up, revealing his built body, and a pair of sweatpants.

My throat clenched up, but I ignored it.

"You shouldn't have woken me up, idiot." His hand rolled across his face, head tilted toward the ceiling. He looked at me again, then made his way towards the door and into the kitchen, where he grumbled while trying to find something in the cupboards.

"Shit, shit shit," a growl left his mouth before he closed the cupboard he was looking in and moving on the next one. He did this repeatedly until he had gone through all of the cupboards.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. A fluffy white head whipped towards me, before Killua laid his upper body on top of the island and dug his hands into his head.

I low rumble exited his mouth. "Fuck me," he said, his voice having more sleep then bite in it.

"Well, only if you ask nicely," I chuckled.

I don't think I've seen someone move so fast. Pink blush covered his face. "Dude," his face twisted in what seemed to be disgust.

Laughing at his reaction, I sat down on one of the island chairs. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Two things. One, we don't have anything for breakfast-"

"There are leftovers from last night," I suggested.

His nose scrunched up. "No way am I eating chicken for breakfast. Anyways, second is that we don't have any coffee."

Despite not being a coffee drinker myself, I nodded, understanding that people tended to need coffee function. Killua was probably one of those people.

Thinking of what we should do, I ran to my room and came back with a pen and a pad of paper. "Okay, we need to get food and other supplies. If we use the school budget we receive, we got one thousand dollars to spend between the two of use. So, if we each write what we need on this piece of paper, then we should be able to get what we need and we'll be set till next week ish."

Killua sat down beside me, nodding in a sluggish movement. "Whatever, but we need to eat before we do that. I might just kill someone without coffee."

"Okay, let's go," Jumping out of my seat, I raced to my room and grabbed my coat.

I took a look around my room, remembering the comparison I had made between my room and Killua's earlier, which is something I would have to ask him about a little bit later. It was confusing that he didn't have as many things as a typical university student did, especially for a student who was just leaving his family. Maybe he didn't have much a of a close knit family as I did.

FInally, I emerged from my room, only to see Killua still sitting at the island with just his sweatpants on. "Aren't you going to change?"

His head shot up and his eyes darted around the room, before he connected two and two together and went into his room.

He came out of his room, wearing a dark red sweater, light blue jeans, and black converse. It was extremely simple, but he made it look really good.

I couldn't help but look at what I was wearing, a green plaid shirt, a white tee-shirt, and black ripped jeans. In comparison to Killua, I didn't know anything about fashion, despite how much simpler his look was.

"Ready to go?" Killua broke the silence, before picking up a set of keys and shoving them into his back pocket. He opened the door and gestured for me to get out of the door.

"Thank you," I said while exiting the room and making my way to the stair well. I hadn't noticed, but it was still dark outside, which was mainly my fault. But whatever.

I knew Killua was following behind me, but I could barely hear his footsteps, as if he were attempting to making it sound as if he didn't exist. Another thing for me to ask him.

Dropping my pace a bit so I could walk right beside him, I offered a smile. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," he stated bluntly. "I'm not the one who knows this town."

"True. There's a few coffee shops on campus, but the best one is around three blocks off of campus. It's also close to a few grocery stores and a market," I watched as Killua merely nodded along to what I was saying. "The market is probably open around seven ish and it's," I looked at my watch, "6:32 am, so we can take our time."

We were three floors down by know, before I heard Killua hum. "Damn early riser. You didn't need to get me up so early." He grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's another thing I'm working on," I looked at him and examined his sluggish movements, hunched over shoulders. He yawned a bit, and I couldn't help but snort. "I see you aren't an early riser."

His white hair tousled violently before he gave me an annoyed look. "God, an early riser is the last thing I am."

"Well," I began before taking the last turn into the lobby, "maybe that's why we're going to be great friends."

ANother grunt/snort- maybe I should start counting- game from Killua, as we walked down the walked through the deserted lobby room into the outdoors. "I really doubt we'll really be friends."

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" I asked, honestly feeling slightly hurt.

He just shook his head. "No, it's not you. You seem like a nice guy and really friendly. I, on the other hand, am not."

I tried to think of a moment where Killua was unfriendly, but none came to mind. "I don't know where you got that opinion from. I'm sure you have a friend who thinks otherwise."

"I've never had a friend,"

Everything just stopped for a second. Was it really possible for someone to never have a friend? "Really?!"

I could see his face flash with the I-shouldn't-have-said-that look, but he didn't make a move to get out of the conversation. "I know, depressing, right. Not one friend ever. I was home-schooled till high school. Then my parents put me into this really fancy boarding school, and you'd think there'd be someone there'd who be willing to be my friend. Not one person.

"Little shits. They all really hated me, probably because I acted like an ass half the time and didn't really talk to anyone. Some rumors went around that I was a drug addict, or something, so that didn't help much. High school wasn't a good experience at all."

I just nodded along, before pointing for us to turn to the left, which we did. "Weird. Boarding school people never did sound that fun, but it makes them sound horrible when you tell me that. I still can't believe that you've never had a friend."

"It's true. My family were very protective assholes, so I wasn't allowed to go interact to much. My social skills suck because of that," he rubbed the back of his neck, while yawning. It seemed like he was bored, or at least, it did in the way he acted. His eyes told another story. They were sad, glazed over, and distant.

"Then I'll be your first friend, and I'll be your best friend," I stated without giving any room for argument, but Killua still found a way to argue.

"You probably won't like me all that much in the next few days. I probably won't talk to you a whole lot and stay locked up in my room,"

"And I'll sit in your room and force you to talk to me, and I won't allow you to say no," I stated while we left the campus area and started to walk to the left, towards the coffee shop.

Killua's whole body moved as he sighed, before he rolled his eyes. "You're extremely stubborn."

Neither of us spoke, we just continued to walk down the street. I couldn't help but notice the sun was starting to peek through some of the buildings, which made me smile a little bit. I also couldn't help but notice the fact that Killua was starting the become less sluggish in his step and he was taking in more of his surroundings.

"So, what's the story on the coffee shop?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"A coffee shop three blocks off of a campus that already has some perfectly good ones on it. There's obviously a reason why you prefer the one to any of the other ones,"

I listened to his explanation intently, "Actually, the coffee shop owner used to be a girl I dated," I explained as I looked at Killua, noticing that he was around a inch or two shorter then me. "We went on one date, but then I called it off, because I had a few goals I needed to accomplish before I could date anyone. So we're really good friends now. She also makes really good coffee."

"Sappy story, needless to say," Killua smirked over at me, his blue eyes lighting up slightly.

"It is, isn't it. Anyways, here we are," I directed his attention to the small deep red coffee shop to our right. The place itself looked kind of creepy, I wasn't going to lie about that, but once inside, it had a warm feel to it.

"Does she also run a cult or something?" Killua shot me a slightly concerned look before making his way inside.

"No… I really don't know how to describe her, but you'll see what she's like in a bit," I followed and we made our way to the front counter where you could see a figure leaning over the counter. "Hey! Palm," I yelled, which got her attention.

I heard a sharp intake of air, which came from Palm, who continued to stir her coffee. "Gon."

"Hey, how're you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good," her voice sounded kind of like a melody, until her eyes landed on Killua. Her face soured and her voice became slightly hostile. "Who's that?"

"Palm, this is Killua, my roommate. Killua, this is Palm, my friend,"

Killua gave a curt nodded, before his eyes trained up to the chalkboard menu above Palm's head. "You sure have a lot of specialty coffee's, don't'cha."

"Yes, seeing as we are a coffee shop," Palm was digging daggers into Killu, but he didn't seem to mind, or, at least, he didn't let it seem like he did.

"You could rival a Starbucks or something. You just need to lighten the place up a bit,"

I wasn't going to lie when I expected this to happen. From what I learned from KIllua, over the less than 24 hours, he could read a persona and would give them the side of his personality they deserved. Palm seemed to be sending a nasty vibe to Killua, and with that, mixed with the early morning, he wasn't going to be giving her an all to happy side.

"Killua, don't be mean," I gave him a little elbow before he shocks his head.

"Yeah yeah," he waved me off before pulling out his wallet. "I'll have a large dark roast coffee. Three sugars and two creams." He dumped the money on the counter and waited for his change.

"I'll have the usual," I said, offering a small grin.

"Medium peppermint tea, then," Palm giggled. I'm pretty sure anyone could notice that she lingered when our hands touched when I gave her the money.

"Yeah, thanks, Palm." I moved back and stood beside Killua, who was yawning, once again.

"Three packs of sugar?" I chuckled while he just nodded.

"Whatever gets me going," Palm then brought up the coffee, which Killua accepted without hesitation, then began to drink like it was life or death.

I watched as his adams bobbed from drinking his coffee, and I had to forced myself to look away.

 _Damnit, he was hot._

"Fuck, I needed that so bad," Killua groaned after taking a long swig.

I laughed and went to get my tea, watching as Killua continued to drink his coffee. I felt a tap on my shoulder and came face-to-face with, who seemed to be something, Palm.

"What's up between the two of you?" she hissed at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Nothing. We're just roommates like I said before. I'm showing him around the campus and all that."

She just nodded, taking a quick glance at Killua before she got back to work.

I shook off the weird behavior and walked back towards Killua who seemed to be staring at his phone and humming a tune.

"Ready to get food?"

His phone was away and he was out the door within a second, his gait picking up a whole lot compared to a few seconds ago. Trotting, I matched his pace and took a sip of my tea.

Our heels clicked against the pavement, the streets finally starting to come to life with cars and a few others who were walking the streets. There was a slight chill in the air, seeing as it was January when the school year started, which I had always found weird.

"Eggs, milk, cereal, mac and cheese… DO you think there's anything else we'll need, besides some meats and what not?" Killua asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

I tried to think of what we should get, but nothing instantly jumped out at me. "I think we should just go to the store and see what they have, then we can decide. Sound good?"

I got a grunt in response as Killua drank from his cup. We continued to walk for around a block till we came to a small market, which had posters of deals hanging all across the window, making it nearly impossible to see inside.

I held the door open for Killua who grunted a thank you and went inside and stopped, examining each of the boards above the aisles.

"We should get milk last, I don't want to have to carry it around the whole time," he said, before heading towards the grain aisle.

A few aisles away, I heard a crash than a pair of shouts, one that I knew all too well. "Killua,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to go check over there, I'll be right back," I said before turning around. I heard him mumble something about not having to say anything, which I just laughed a little bit at.

I rounded the corner of the aisle to see the tall form of Leorio bent over and picking up some knocked over boxes of noodles. "Heya, Leorio. Need some help with that?" I asked before starting to help him.

"Damn, Gon. You always seem to show up when I mess up. At least you don't make fun of me like Kurapika does," he grumbled, picking up the last box and setting it on the shelf.

I merely laughed, not really knowing how to reply to his grumblings before I looked at his basket, which was filled with chips, and other party foods. "I assume that you're preparing for a party or something."

"Yep," he then set a cocky grin onto his face and put a hand on his puffed out chest. "I'm gonna throw a party tomorrow night, and we're gonna pack the fifth floor like no tomorrow. Kurapika ain't gonna be able to do nothing about it."

"Oh, sounds fun," I began to wonder if Killua would like to go, which brought my attention to another thing. "Oh, I want you to meet my roommate." I grabbed his hand a dragged him along, looking down the aisles for a fluff of white hair. When we came to the grain aisles, I finally spotted him crouched down and studying to loaves of bread.

"Killua!" I shouted.

His head popped up and he looked over at me. "Great, you're here. I was just about to ask about what type of bread you wanted."

"It doesn't matter," I said before gesturing to Leorio. "This is Leorio, he's in medical studies at H.U. He's the guy that showed me around campus."

Killua stood up and did a kick up-down assessment of Leorio, before walking towards us and offering a hand. "I'm Killua, Gon's roommate."

Leorio took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

They released each other's hands and Killua went back to the bread he was looking at earlier and grabbed two loafs.

Leorio leaned over and cupped a hand over my ear, kind of like when girls are gossiping. I felt the urge to tease him about, but I decided to listen to what he had to say. "So, I'm not the only one getting the go-fuck-yourself vibe, right?"

"WHat?"

Gabbing a finger over in Killua's direction, Leorio continued his thought. "The guy looks like one of those punks you meet in the ally who wants to steal your money. Not clothes wise, but just with the way he was looking at me."

"That's just because it's the morning. Killua isn't much of a morning person. It's my fault that he's like that because I woke him up at six today. He got coffee, which he said helped, but he's still out of it."

Leorio nodded before watching Killua walk back towards them, with a loaf of bread and a few packs of noodles in a basket he had grabbed.

"Hey, kid," Leorio said, gaining Killua's attention.

"Saying stuff like that makes you sound really old," Killua pointed out while taking a sip of coffee.

My hand flew to my mouth in order to cover up my laughing from both Killua's comment and Leorio's reaction. "You know what smart-ass…" Leorio didn't say anything after that, and both Killua and I stood there waiting for him to say something.

"ANyways," Killua said walking by him and towards the row of vegetables behind us. "What were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if that was your natural hair color,"

I hit Leorio on the shoulder, giving him a little glare. "Leorio, don't be mean."

"It's okay, Gon," KIllua mumbled, before turning to Leorio. "Yeah, it is. Do you need proof?"

Leorio just shook his head and turned away. "No, it's all good. I was just wondering. I need to get going now. See ya around." He waved and went to the front counter, leaving Killua and I along.

I turned back to Killua to see that he was playing with his hair, before turning around and looking at the heads of lettuce.

I walked up to him and offered a smile. "Sorry about Leorio. He can be really upfront about things, sometimes even more than me."

"I can tell,"

That cut off our conversation, and the rest of our little trip was just spent asking each other what we wanted for food.

Once we had paid for the food, we left the store and made our way towards campus, intending to drop our stuff off back at the dorm.

This time, I actually took the time to look around campus. In the middle of the court yard area was this fountain thing with a archer standing in the middle. I found it quite interesting, and surrounding the fountain was tons of park benches and picnic tables, with students already hanging around them. ARound the camp there were tons of buildings, the majority of them split into two subjects that corresponded with each other. Otherwise, there was tons of green space and areas for students to and hang around.

We continued down the path to the dorm building, both of us not talkin all that much. A few people would wave at me, some even stopped and said hello. Each person I made sure to greet, giving them each a few spare seconds, and I would even stopped to talk to the few who came up to me, but Killua kept walking, even when I stopped. I didn't think to much of it, considering that Killua had said that he wasn't the much of a socialite, like I was. So I'd talk to those who came up to me for a bit, then run to catch up with Killua.

After around the third time I did this, KIllua looked at me, giving me a slightly confused look before looking straight ahead again.

We came back into our room and began to pack away the food, still staying quiet. I could feel my skin crawling at wanting to make some sort of conversation, but I didn't want to get shot down.

Finally, I gave into the desire to talk. "So," I began while putting away the last of one of the bags I had. "When do you want to head down to the music rooms. I'm not sure if they'll be used, but we can see."

"Okay. Just give me a second," Killua said before walking into his room. I felt the urge to follow him, but decided against it and waited until he came out with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"What's that for?"

He glanced at the paper then back up at me. "It's to take notes on what I'll need to watch for, in case I mess up on something."

WIth that we made our way out the door, Killua lagging behind slightly. As we walked across to the opposite side of the campus, I pointed out buildings that me may need to knowing, giving him the kick run down on the place. He only nodded in response.

"And this," I finally said as we approached the last building on campus, "is the Fine arts building. All the music rooms are to the left. Come on."

Killua's eyes seemed to light up, but just a bit, and he walked right beside me, keeping pace with me. Taking the left hallway, our step increased into a job, which would've turned into full out running if there hadn't been so many people in the hallways. The end of the hall was in sight and my eyes caught an empty practice room that had a piece of paper that said 'Free Use' on it. So, taking off the sheet of paper, I opened the door and allowed Killua to enter.

He levitated instantly to the piano in the room, sitting right down and opening up the cover to reveal the white and black keys.

I waited, waited to here him to start playing, but he didn't. He just sat, staring at the piano, face scrunched up. Watching him, I sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, trying to figure out what might be wrong.

Breaking the silence, Killua laid a finger on a key, then continued on, going up and down the piano with skill. The pace his fingers moved at quicked everything time he finished a scale. This kept going until he hit the very last note on the piano.

I began clapping, giving a little whoot when Killua looked back at me, eyebrows frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Applauding you," my tone making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

He shook his head before pulling out his phone, doing a few things on it and bring up what I assumed was the music he had shown me last night. He rested his fingers on the keys again, eyes never leaving the screen. He went to play a note, then looked back at me.

"Are you really going to stay and watch? I could be in here for hours, you know."

I nodded, "I don't want to miss this. Besides, I want to hear you play something cool."

"Fine then. Don't blame me if it gets boring."

Directed back towards the piano, he began to play, moving at a speed which made it look like he had played the music before, only lifting his hands when he needed to change the page.

He finally came to a stop. He then grabbed the paper from his coat and began to write some things down before looking over at the metronome on top of a piano and adjusted the setting.

I then began to do it's hypnotic ticking, moving in a constant motion which I had to pry my eyes away from and refocus on Killua who was reading the music again.

He then began to play again, but this time, there was different levels in the volume. It was slower and more melodic than it had been when he first played. He then came to a long standing note and stopped playing, then turned back to the metronome and adjusted it. The speed that it started going at caught my attention and I directed my attention back to KIllua, who then, with force, pressed his fingers on the keys again, creating a sharp more vampiric tone.

Nimble fingers flew against the keys as his hand drifted into a higher register, creating this ringing tone throughout the room. I was on the edge of my seat, eyes trying to keep up with the way his ale fingers flew across the keys. With the force he was playing at, the piano was slightly moving, but it was nothing compared to the way his body moved. Every Time his hand came to the piano, his whole body dove in as well. The amount of passion his was driving into the song was beyond anything I had seen from anyone. I felt honored to be a witness.

Hitting the climax, there was notable difference in the tone, this hands moving with fury, until he slowed almost to a halt, compared to the speed he was once going. The volume dropped and became more melodic until he came back to a pace and fury that had once been there.

With expertise, his hand began to repeat the same notes again and again until he slowed down. And his hand drifted to the top of the piano hitting the last note.

He pulled his hands from the piano, and took a deep breath and move back to his sheet of paper, jotting a few things down. The metronome continued to tick int back ground, but it was forgotten by the both of us.

I swallowed sharply, eyes still wide. "H-holy shit," I finally let out a few words, and Killua looked over at me.

"Pretty damn good, aren't I?" He gave me a sly grin before going back to what he was writing.

"Yeah, you are. WHy didn't you tell me you were that good?" I practically yelled at him.

A small blushed crossed his face, as he continued to write, "Idiot. How am I supposed to tell you how good I am if I can't show you. Anyways, it be nice if you'd make yourself useful and gave me a little bit of criticism. I am supposed to present this to the whole class."

Never thinking that he ask for my input, I looked at him and tried to offer up something. "One of the notes sound off?" At least I tired.

"In my playing, or just sharper, or flatter, than the usual kind of off?"

"The latter… I think,"

Killua nodded, "I noticed that two," then his hand drifted to what I assumed was a C, not that I know anything about music, and played it. "But since it's a piano, there's nothing I can do. Someone just needs to fix it."

"Then that means you did it perfectly," I clapped, giving him a huge smile.

Killua shock his head. "No. There's still a few things I have to work on, such as adding more dynamics than suggested, and adding a little bit more emotion. Stuff liek that."

"More emotion?" I jumped up and walked over to KIllua who was still taking in deep breaths. "You're still trying to catch your breath and your kind of sweetening. Don't tell me that didn't have enough emotion."

Icy eyes darted up at me, before shaking his head. "I mean in the piece. Notable differences in articulations and things like that, not the emotion I have."

"Oh," I whispered before looking over at his phone. "What's it called?"

"The Black Star, by Lionel Yu," KIllua supplied before looking over at the clock in the room. "It's 2 pm already."

He got up from the bench, closing the piano cover and picking up his phone, the paper, and the pencil.

I followed him out of the room, entering back into the hallway that was packed with students looking to use and available rooms. As soon as we were out of the room, a pair of people swooped in, taking over where we once were.

"Do you think you can play on your guitar for me?" I asked, trying to maneuver through the people crowding around.

Killua gave me a funny look, "Why?"

"Well, if you started playing the guitar before the piano, and you're that good on the piano, then you must be a master at the guitar."

Killua's face flamed up before he sighed. "Just tell me what you want me to play."

It didn't take us long to get back to the room, and once we were there Killua made his way towards his room, and picked up his guitar.

"Just give me a second," he mumbled before he sat on the couch and began to play strummed a few notes on the guitar. "Play the song you wanted me to play."

My phone was out and the song was already loaded. Killua had explained he'd need to hear it in order to play, so I had it ready.

The notes began to play and Killua started to strum along. I turned it off a bit later and sat beside him, listening to him play.

His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and his hands began to expertly move across the strings. The sharp and flat notes began to ring through the air and I started to hum along slightly.

The song was coming to around the middle and Killua was only getting more intense by the second. He was tapping his foot and humming along, which caught my attention.

"Do you sing too?"

Everything stopped. Killua was frozen in place and his face lit up, pink contrasting his pale skin.

"N-no," he tried to get out in a normal voice but it didn't work.

"You do," I giggled before gesturing towards him. "Song for me."

Killua didn't move for a second, then he stood up. "I don't sing." His voice cut through the air, leaving no room for argument. I watched as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Pausing for a moment, I tried to decide on whether I'd go ask him what was wrong. But then left it alone, knowing that he had probably opened up a lot today. Especially seeing that he had never had a friend before.

So, I just sat on couch, turned on the TV, and channeled surf, keeping in mind to ask Killua about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Killua POV

My alarm goes off, nearly giving me a heart attack. Jolting out of my bed, I just avoid falling to the floor, before I get up and walk to my phone, turning off my alarm.  
Inhaling, I begin to stretch, slugging over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes at random and making my way to the door.  
My hand hovers over the handle when I remembered that in the other room was, quite possibly, Gon, who I had left with no explanation. It wasn't like I had wanted to, he seemed like a nice person, maybe even someone I would be willing to open up to, but, there were some things that I didn't want to remember, didn't want to have to think about.  
A low groan escaped my mouth as my brain was tripping over thoughts I wasn't ready for at this time in the morning. So, I gathered the courage to open the door and walked out of my room and made my way towards to the bathroom, door wide open.  
I enter, closed and locked the door behind me, and began to do my daily routine, trying not to drag too much so I wouldn't be late for any of my classes. Finished, I dressed in what turned out to be light grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, blue sweater in tow. I shrugged at the combo before exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my shoulders, catching the few drops of water leaking from my hair.  
"Damn hair," I cursed while fiddling with a strand. The coffee grounds were already in my hand and being dumped into the coffee machine, which I still had yet to figure out.  
"Morning." I jumped up at the chipper voice, emitted from the living room. I turned to see Gon reading something with a cup in his hand. He tipped the cup towards me with a blinding smile on his face. I felt a small smile start to creep onto my face, but I turned around before he could see it.  
"Morning," I mumbled before pressing buttons on the coffee machine until I heard the always faithful sound of coffee beginning to stream into the pot.  
For a while, we said nothing, total silence covering the room. Then movement came from the other side of the room, evidently showing that Gon was getting up to move around. "Killua?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted to apologize for last night." Something went off in my head, but I didn't know what it was, so I turned my head to the side, just enough to be within my field of vision. "I shouldn't have asked you to do something you weren't comfortable, much less push you into doing it, So-"  
I cut him off, "You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have acted so uptightly." I faced him and offered a small forced smile, hoping that we wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. Not in the morning, at least.  
His face lit up before he bound around the island and made his way towards the fridge. "So, what'cha want to eat?"  
"I don't have the time. I have class in fifteen minutes." Once I said that Gon's head whipped so hard towards me that I was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. He really was like a child.  
"You only gave yourself twenty minutes?" He practically screamed. "But you need to eat!"  
Lightly laughing, the coffee pot went off, giving my attention. "I prioritize sleep over anything. I can eat after class, anyways."  
Behind me, Gon mumbled something about it not being healthy and I had to suppress a laugh while scoured the cupboards for a to go mug. Once I found one, I poured my coffee and grabbed the sugar and coffee cream. AFter I wrapped up my beverage, I grabbed my sweater and phone and was headed towards the door.  
"See ya at noon, Gon," I yelled before walking out of the room and heading towards the staircase.  
I took a glance at the time and my throat clenched. I had ten minutes to get to the music building. At that moment, I started at the full sprint down the stairs, making sure to keep a hand hovered over the stair railings, in case I lose my footing.  
Touching down on the ground floor, I broke out into a full sprint towards the music building, seven minutes remaining to get there. As I tore through the building I couldn't help but smile, thinking about how rebellious I was being. At home, I would never be allowed to have such a rushed entrance into school.  
"We need to keep up with appearance's." My mother would yell at me anytime I would get to school without half an hour to spare.  
The thought caused me to grind my teeth as I finally made it into the building, turning to the left and towards the lecture hall, where we had been told to meet at.  
Three minutes left. I slowed down to a slow job, the door to the lecture hall in my sight. Cutting it close was definitely more up my alley.  
I shoved a hand into my pocket and walked into the hall where three other students sat and stared at me. All of them had this weird air of competition around them, but it made sense, considering they were attending Hunter UNiversity. I also couldn't help but notice how properly dressed everyone was, all wearing button ups and dressy pants. I probably looked like a hobo in comparison to them.  
Two girls, one guy, and as the clock chimed inside the class, notifying the lessons to start, it seemed like these were the only students in this class, besides me.  
Staying in the role of the rebellious kid, because the studious student role was already taken, I took a seat in the far back corner of the class, probably where I would've been placed if it went bay alphabetical order.  
I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't some private school, this was one of the best schools in the country, which meant that all high school stereotypes didn't matter, or, at least, I thought.  
Our teacher came bouncing into the room. Yes, bouncing. She literally was hoping, maybe skipping was the better word, but, regardless, she came into the room, dressed in a bright pink dress, her hair tied up into a cross between a neat and messy bun. In the least, I'd say she'd look to be around twelve years, maybe ten, but she obviously had to be older to lecture students.  
"Hello class," she chimed, literally. "I'm your professor, Biscuit Kreger, but you can call me Biscuit, even Bisky if you please."  
Her crimson eyes scanned the room as she seemed to count the number of students her eyes falling on me last. "Looks like the acceptance was low this year, or you had to be very exceptional to get in. No matter. I'm still going to train you to the bone."  
Murderous looking intent flashed across her face, "Since there's so little of you it seems you'll get to know each other quite well. How's about we make our introductions through music, seeing as that's why you are here." She motioned towards the girl, who had long blonde hair, sitting on the opposite side of the room as me, causing me to let out a relieved breath, which I quickly covered up.  
"How about we start with this side of the room. Stand up," she ordered and the girl stood up so quickly you would've thought she was a puppet on strings. "Come down here, introduce yourself, and play the piece I assigned," Bisky smiled while gesturing towards the army of instruments that were sitting behind her.  
Skittishly, the girl trotted down the stairs and looked at the instruments until she walked towards the cello. Giving it a once over she sat down and started to tune the instrument. I noticed that it was already perfectly in tune, the notes humming at the right vibration through the room, but the girl began to tamper with them, making each of the strings flatter than they needed to be. I balled up my hand into a fist, feeling my nails digging into my skin, in prevention from shouting at her to check her tuning. Bisky also seemed to notice, as she pulled out a notebook and jotted something down.  
The girl looked up at us and offered a shy smile, "Um, hi. I'm Sheila Howson, and I'm a cellist." She then looked down at the instrument and pulled out her phone, giving the music a once over, obviously plotting out her plan of an attack, then began to play.  
Just like the song started to play, she started slowly and progressed on, but she worked very technically at the music, making sure that there wasn't the slightest imperfection, which made her performance boring, in my opinion.  
After she was done, Bisky wrote a few things down then gestured towards the guy sitting near her. "You're up next."  
He pushed his glasses up before making his way towards the instruments. The way he walked showed tons of confidence, but the snobbish kind, which made me want to laugh. Those are the types of people who I hated the most because they reminded me so much of my family. Pushing that thought away, I watched as his eyes narrowed onto a trumpet sitting by the string instrument. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a buzzer (A.N: Mouthpiece, for those who may not know) and placed it in the instrument.  
Giving a few experimental blows he then looked towards us and bowed slightly, before ruffling his almost black hair. "Hello, fellow classmates-"  
"Good god," I groaned, then noticing I said it out loud, I looked for a sign that someone had heard, which no one had.  
"My name is Ian Stone. As you can see, I'm a trumpet player, and today I'll be playing Black Star By Lionel Yu." He then set himself into position, no music in front of him, and began to play. Much like Sheila, he played with such precision that it was a boring performance, but he did hit everything spot on, which obviously would score him some points with Bisky. I looked over at our professor to see her head was basically sucked into her notebook, which made me want to laugh. If I was thinking correctly, which I probably was, she didn't want to have to watch his dull performance.  
Once he finished, he bowed, again, then took his mouthpiece and returned to his seat. Bisky didn't say anything but just pointed towards the girl sitting close to me, who had bright purple hair knotted tightly into a bun. She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the instruments and grabbed hold of the bassoon sitting at the far end of the 'army'. She picked it up and reached into her dress shirt, pulling out a reed and set it into her mouth before turning towards the rest of us.  
"Hey guys," he cheered through the reed in her mouth. "The name's Chiko Kastro, cool name right!" I'm pretty sure she had had way too much caffeine.  
"So, I play the bassoon, as you can see," she displayed the bassoon as if we were doing some sort of show and tell. "And I'm playing the same piece as all of you."  
She then put the reed into place and tested out the instrument before looking in my direction, smirking. "This one's for you, cutie." I shrank into my seat as the other two looked back at me, Sheila laughing a bit.  
She then began to play, her cheeks flushing from the amount of air she was putting into the instrument. I may not be an expert in the woodwind area, but I knew that exerting that much effort into playing would just cause a shorter amount of time for being able to play, due to less air support. But, besides that, she was actually good at adding in emotion to the piece and playing it from memory, but I had a feeling that it was just that the caffeine she had had was giving her enough drive to get through the song.  
When she finally finished, she looked up over at me and winked, before standing up and bowing comically. She grabbed her reed and made her way back towards her seat.  
That's when my stomach began to twist. I was so not ready.  
"Last one up," Bisky yelled and my legs began to work before I could think about it.  
I took in a deep breath and made my way towards the piano on a stage in the corner of the room. My heart was racing at the attention I was getting, but I couldn't help but notice it wasn't as bad as when I had played for Gon.  
I got to the piano and sat on the bench, pulling out my phone and finding the music. "You can do this," I whispered to myself before standing up and facing my audience.  
My hands were shoved into my pockets, fisting the fabric in a desperate attempt to calm myself. "Hi. I'm Killua Zoldyck-"  
Before I could get any of the rest of my sentence out the girl with purple hair gasped and looked at me. "Like, the Zoldyck Industries, Zoldyck?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Anyways, I'll be playing the piece on the piano." I basically fell onto the bench, not caring at the looks I was getting now. I could feel a slight rage bubbling up in me just like whenever someone would mention my family. Deciding to put the rage to good use, I began to play, keeping in mind the tempo that I wanted to put into the music.  
Compared to the other instruments, playing this song on the piano was easy, especially because I could create chords and others mixtures of sounds into the music while they were stuck with just playing the melody. But, I took the chance and began to pour my rage into the music.  
Once in while my fingers would slip as I attempted to keep up the fast pace, at which I'd just grinned my teeth together and keep moving. I'm sure that others could pick out the mistakes that I made, but I tried to make it look natural, tried to play it out like I meant for it to happen. This was my first impression, may as well try to be confident.  
Before I knew it, the song came to an end and my heart was still racing, my breath moving at a mile a minute. I turned towards everyone who gave the same response as they had to the others, silence. I nodded and headed back to my seat before Bisky took center stage.  
"Well, what you did today was my first impression assessment. Since it's the first day, I'm going to go easy on you and just expect you to play that and participate in a little interview with me. So, Sheila, how about we start with you."  
Sheila followed her out of the room and through a door on the right side. We were all quiet until Chiko came up to me, a huge smile painting her face. "Aren't you special?"  
Taken aback, I noticed she had the same front approach as Gon did. "Pardon?"  
"Awe, now you're acting all polite. I'm talking about your performance," she giggled before sitting in the chair next to me.  
I grunted in response, which caused her to laugh, even more, attracting the attention of Ian, who decided to clammer over to where we were.  
"I know I introduced myself earlier, but I prefer in-person introductions," Ian smiled while sticking out his hand. Chiko took it and when he looked at me, I just stared at the hand, eventually taking it.  
Chiko then squealed and scooted closer to me. "Oh, you're such a bad boy, Killua." I'm pretty sure my organs attempted to reorganize themselves at that moment. I was about to move from my seat when Chiko back off and tapped her chin. "Don't you think it's a little too perfect. Two girls and two boys. It's like the beginning of a soap opera. We'll all be stuck in some sort of love square and, eventually, we'll all work ourselves out and fall in love."  
"You probably watch too much TV," I mumbled before pulling out my phone.  
Ian raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "So you do talk."  
"I talked earlier, so what's so surprising that I'm talking now?" I snapped at him before taking a sip of my coffee. I was not ready to be handling this so early in the morning.  
We were all silent for a bit before Chiko poked my arm. "So, here's the thing. I wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have interrupted you. Can you forgive me?"  
"I doesn't matter." True fact.  
"But it does. It was-"  
Sheila walked out of the office, head hanging low. Bisky followed then pointed at Ian, who followed, reluctantly.  
We waited until Sheila came to us and Chiko began to rapid-fire questions at her. "What happened? Did she lecture you? Are you okay? I love your hair, what do you use that makes it look so soft?-"  
That continued for a minute, neither Sheila or I saying anything until Chiko ran out of breath. A heartwarming motherly smile crossed Sheila's face before she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "She's really intimidating. She told me that I need to work on so much that it's a miracle I ended up in this class."  
"OMG, she's a horrible person. I hate her," Chiko cried, which earned a panicked look from Sheila.  
"No no, she's really nice. After she gave me the lecture, she started listing what I did have the potential for and just what I can fix, so there shouldn't be any sort of hating."  
I stared down at my phone when I felt both their eyes lay on me. "Are you expecting me to be concerned?" I grumbled before giving them both a stern look.  
"No," Sheila stammered before giving me an apologetic look. "God no. I thought you did amazing, I just was surprised you weren't asking anything."  
I returned to my phone, scrolling through the school website in look for a place nearby with good food. Luckily for me, this was the only class I had for the day, but that didn't make it any better.  
"Oh, Sheila-" Chiko giggled, before starting a conversation that seemed to be a girl bonding experience, nothing I was interested in.  
Around a few minutes later, Ian left the room and made his way towards us. Chiko got up to take her turn. Again, I kept myself out of their conversation, preferring to look at the weird meme that had been popping up all over the internet.  
Fifteen minutes passed and Chiko left the room. I couldn't help but notice she wasn't smiling as widely, but I didn't say anything as I made my way towards the room.  
Once inside, I noticed it was very pink and girly, making me want to vomit from the atmosphere it put off.  
"Finally, the last one," Bisky grumbled from behind her desk. She pointed towards the chair in front of her desk. Sitting down, I tried to look as bored as possible, but hearing about everyone's interview, I couldn't help but feel anxious.  
"So, Killua. Where should I start? The good or bad?" Her lips twisted into some evil grin.  
"Sounds like starting with the bad stuff is your trend, so let's not break it,"  
"Aren't you a smart-ass?" She laughed before pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to me. Down the list was scribbled, which was evidently rushed handwriting, so, I just looked at her, waiting for the explanation.  
"First point, you have an off-putting aura. You don't have a very open personality, I can tell, and I won't do anything about it, it's not my job, but when you're performing, put it away. It just makes the audience disrespect you and not take your music seriously," She folded her hands together and stared at me.  
"So, the first point is personality change? Seems likes everyone thinks I'm an actor," I grumbled, which caused Bisky to laugh.  
"Onto the next point," she pulled out another piece of paper, which was the music score for the piece I had just played. "I know that middle school and high school teachers always tell you to add your own flare to it, and it's a good idea. But changing the dynamics in the piece to contradict what the composer wanted is not recommended. Got it?"  
I only nodded. I couldn' think of anything to say and I was waiting for the worst to come, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.  
"And that's it for bad points."  
I jolted up a little bit in my seat before looking at her. "What?"  
"You're confused, I can see. I'm sure the others all went off about what a bad person I was, ridiculing every little mistake, but I only told them what they needed to know, what would make them better. You just need to be a little less of yourself and you're good."  
"Wha-"  
"Killua. Can you tell me what you thought of the others performances?"  
I stopped and didn't say anything, it just looked at the door. "Well… Sheila tuned horribly, to flat. If she was attempting to add something to the piece, making it flatter was not the way to go. On top of the that, she was shy in her approach and very technical about it. There wasn't a lot of thought put into it."  
"Good. What about Ian?"  
"His performance was extremely formal, to the point where it was tedious to watch. And, like Sheila, he was very technical about it. Overall, he was okay, but the way he carried himself was kind of… snobbish. Not something I'd want to watch."  
Bisky just smiled at me and waved her hand for me to continue.  
"And Chiko was just too much. If she had taken the time to compose herself, she would've done better, but the performance she gave was rushed. Also, the way she's playing her instrument it causing strain on her breathing making it harder for her to play and she can only play for so long. But there was no technicality whatsoever in her performance."  
She then got up and moved towards the window, making the atmosphere even more dramatic than it needed to be.  
"You know, Killua, I was told you before you entered my class. Chairman Netero told me that your family was anything but pleased that you got accepted into the music program and not the business. From what you saw, there are only a few students who enter in the music division because a student playing music needs to be very good to get into this school." She then turned to me. "Despite the fact that you played the easiest out of all the instruments for this piece, you made it harder for yourself by adding in challenges. You also added in emotion, which is what makes a good piece a masterpiece. And that's what makes a good Musician. So, I hope I see good things from you,"  
My cheeks flushed and I looked away from her before making my way to the door. "Thanks, I guess."  
"Killua,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell them that I made you analyze their performances and I'll expel you."  
I snorted before opening the door. "I don't plan on talking to them for the rest of the day."  
"Figured."  
Ignoring her the best I could, I walked out the room, and towards the door. The three stared at me as if expecting me to come and sit with them. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I already had a busy roommate hanging around, I didn't need to get comfortable with three other vastly different classmates.  
Making my way towards the exit, I couldn't help but sigh as the pressure within that room faded with each step I took. It was like a hand was hovering over me, ready to swat me to the ground, almost as menacing as the vibe my family gave off, but not quite.  
I pulled it my phone to see my school schedule, which consisted of only the higher level classes, seeing as I participated in Advanced Placement courses in my other school, which canceled out taking first-year university courses. All I need to do know was to participate in my music classes and, maybe, enjoy myself.  
I exited the building, after checking that I didn't have any more classes that afternoon and made my way back to my dorm, trying to ignore the rumbling in my stomach from the lack of food.  
The campus was extraordinary, to say the least. Each building had its own theme, the science and math wing was older with red bricks and smooth marble flooring. The art wing was crisp and sharp, while a sleek, kind of reminding me of my home, but it had the distinct smell of paint and burned wood, which was odd. Other than these two buildings there wa she athletic wing and the business classes. The business classes I had no intentions of checking out, but the athletic wing did peak my interest.  
I made my way across the courtyard, paying attention to the accents of green patches, which were starting to wilt from the threatening winter approaching. My steps began to slow as I came to the entrance to the dorm building, not sure on whether I really wanted to go back and wait for the assignment that Bisky, or one of my other professors, was sure to hand out or to explore the town. Both thoughts battled in my head, but I concluded that spending some time settling into the building would be much more relaxing, compared to having to wander aimlessly for hours on end.  
I walked into the lobby of the dorm, which was crowded with people. People sitting on couches and talking. People leaning against the walls and talking. People bent over tables with papers and books sprawled our all around them. That's when I picked up that all too familiar voice through the crowd.  
"Anyways, so I decided that maybe that some plant species have different reactions to the types of plants that they are planted with. I'm sure the theories been thought of and experimented with, but I want to see how different plants with different chemical makeups will react with others," Gon basically yelled as he talked to the blonde at the front desk. Kurapika, I think that was his name but wasn't exactly sure.  
I continued to walk, not all that interested on plants and feeling the strong longing for my bed. That longing made me grip my coffee mug just a little tighter.  
"Oh, Killua!" Gon shouted in my direction, which caused me to freeze and look over at him.  
Knowing that I could play not hearing him off as the entire room had gone quiet, I gave a slight wave and started to walk over to him, my feet moving slower than before. "Hey."  
"Oh, you know Kurapika, right?" Gon asked me as I finally came to stand beside them in front of the front desk.  
I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, who else would've checked me into my room or whatever they call what you do."  
Kurapika only laughed before he gestured towards Gon. "You're quite the character, Killua. I was wondering, did anyone tell you how excited that Gon was to get a roommate?"  
"Really," I turned towards Gon and smirked. "I knew you were the childish type, but that's really kiddy."  
Gon pouted and I attempted to hold back my laugh, which failed. "Killua, that's not nice. I don't know why you weren't excited? I mean, this is university, and it's our independence, which means we get to meet new people. I've also never know someone who was my age before, so I got really excited when I meet you."  
For a quick second, I felt myself falter. My laughing stopped and I thought back to my past. No, no, I didn't want to do that now. It was only for a second before I regained my composure and nodded, "Sounds like an interesting childhood." I then turned to Kurapika hoping to drop the topic before I let something loose. "So, Kurapika, what are you majoring in?"  
Kurapika's actions darkened at the question, which caught me off guard. "I'm majoring in criminology. Hopefully, I'll be able to graduate and become a detective, so I can investigate and ongoing case."  
Offering a sentimental smile, I gave him a thumbs up. "Hope that goes well for you." I've never been good at comforting people.  
We were all quiet for a second until Gon broke the silence. "How'd your class go?"  
Knowing it was directed towards me, I answered. "There are only four people, including me, so it should be interesting. None of us play the same instrument, so, again, it should make things interesting."  
"How'd the piece go?" It was like he had an arsenal of questions lined up, waiting for the right time for me to answer them. Which was kind of annoying, but not? It was nice.  
I smirked before I pointed towards the stairway. "That is information that I can not disclose in front of so many people. Also, I'm hungry, so I'll tell you about it in the room. I'll leave you two to talk."  
I started to walk away, waving at the both of them, until Gon trotted up beside me. "Ya know, I was being a nice person and allowing you to talk to your friend some more."  
"Yeah, but I've been talking to him for around half an hour and he probably has something to do. Besides, I want to hear what you did. You made it sound like you were on some sort of secret mission."  
I was about to say some about that being childish before my stomach rumbles and my cheeks lit up slightly. "I was also going to tell you I told you so. You should've eaten."  
"Sleep outweighs the need for anything else," I stayed in a matter-of-fact time before we reached the third set of stairs.  
Gon made a noise that was like a groan before he poked my shoulder. "It's still not good for you. I know!" He shouted before stopping in front of me and pointing a finger in my direction. "I'll be the one to wake you up in the morning and make sure that you eat."  
I cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree before I walked past him. "That is the last thing you are doing. I don't need to you to treat me like a kid. I wake up fine with my alarm clock and I am more than capable of making my own food."  
Gon didn't say anything, which I hoped meant he would drop both the topic of waking up early and eating healthier, but, alas, Gon was not one to back down and he persisted. "Then I'll... break into your phone and set an alarm for an earlier time."  
"Might've worked if you hadn't just told me your plan,"  
"Then I'll play really loud music in order to wake you up,"  
"I had four other siblings in my house and three adults, I can drown out sound like no tomorrow,"  
That caused Gon to stop before he rushed a stair ahead of me, ceasing any movement I could make.  
"You had four siblings?! What was it like?"  
Remembering my family wasn't exactly happy, but I tried not to let it affect me. "Oldest brother was an overprotective ass, second oldest brother is as fat as he is annoying, younger sister is away at some prestigious private school, and my youngest brother is at another private school."  
Gon's sharp eyebrows frowned as his honey eyes burrowed into me. I could feel my breath hitching and I felt as if he was trying to decipher every little detail about my life. I felt naked under his gaze.  
"That's very vague, Killua," he finally started before beginning to walk again, finally rounding the corner to the door to our hallway. "I don't have any siblings and I was raised my aunt and grandmother, so I had a small family, but it sounds like you have a huge family. It was probably nicer than you'd like to admit."  
I snorted before following him through the doorway. "My childhood was anything but nice, Gon. My family was always on my back about everything and I never got a break. they just want you to think that we have a nice family." I whispered the last part of my sentence, hoping Gon didn't hear it, which he didn't give away signs of having heard it.  
"Either way, it still sounds cool." He stopped in front of our door and opened it before doing some weird cross between a bow and a before-you hand gesture. I laughed a little bit at that before entering and making my way towards the kitchen, where I set my mug down and began to search through the cupboards to find the most sugary cereal possible.  
Gon sat at the counter in front of me, smiling wide, obviously waiting for me to start talking. Laughing a little, I poured cereal and milk into a bowl and sat down beside him, starting to eat to quench my hunger.  
"So, the class went well. My classmates are pretty good at playing, but they all had something to work on." I started, speaking through a mouthful of cereal. "Then our Professor, Bisky, talked to each of us individually about what we needed to work on."  
Gon leaned towards me, a bit, showing that he was intensely listening to what I was saying like it was the choice between listening to me or death. "Hen what did she say you need to work on?"  
I didn't say anything for a while, trying to put the right words into my mouth. "She said that I needed to work on my personality, because it's too sour, and I need to watch the flare I add to it."  
Sitting back a bit, Gon took in what I said. "Well, that means you played perfectly."  
"Hardly. My performance wasn't perfect, I made a lot of mistakes, but I just covered them up well. But, she probably noticed them but decided that I covered them up well enough that it wasn't worth mentioning."  
We were silent for a while, the only sound was my spoon scraping against the bowl. Finally, Gon sat up and went into the cupboards and filled a kettle with water before setting it on the stove.  
"So," I said while getting up and putting my bowl and spoon into the sink, rinsing it at the same time. "How was your first day of classes."  
He seemed to light up at that question and turned towards mine. "It was awesome. Honestly, there are no words for how great the experience was."  
"What class did you have?"  
"Biology basics,"  
My movements stopped and I just stared at him trying not to laugh, but I failed, letting out a horrible snort before covering my face. "You-you're saying that the best class you've ever been in is-is biology?!"  
"Well, yeah. But it wasn't like a high school class. Every single thing was discussed in detail and everybody had a passion for it. It wasn't just me," he jumped around like a kid in a candy store for a few second before he turned back to me and took my hands. "That's right. Because we're both the first year, that means we might have some beginner classes together."

The interaction caused me to tense up and stare at our hands. I could help but notice the contrast in our skin tones, but I shook my head, pulling my hands away. "I don't have any beginner classes, I took them in my last year of high school."

I don't think I'd need to say that I thought Gon would think I was stuck up after that, but, instead, his eyes literally lit up and he leaned in extremely close. "You're so smart Killua!"

Taken aback, I had to jump off of my chair in order not to tumble backward. "Well, what do you expect," I said before crossing my arms. "I've been to private schools all my life and my family was strict. I couldn't leave that place without having some brains. In fact-"

"Ne, Killua. I just realized, you never told me your last name,"

I froze, not moving an inch. It was probably one of the most stupid mistakes on my part. Then, turning my head to face Gon, I offered up a sheepish smile. "Rubbing the back of my head, I nervously chuckled. "Sorry about. I guess I slipped up a bit. It's Zoldyck."

Expecting him to do the same thing that Chiko had done today, I grimaced, but GOn just nodded. "Killua Zoldyck. Sounds fancy."

I raised an eyebrow at Gon, whose face remained at his neutral smile. "Really, you don't recognize it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zoldyck industries. One of the greatest generation of business entrepreneurs of this century?"

"Nope,"

I laughed, which seemed like an easy thing for me to do around this idiot, bending forward slightly at the sheer force it caused to shake throughout my body. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Killua, what's so funny?"

I turned to him and smiled, before looking away, sitting back down on the chair. "Everyone knows about my family, so I get judged based from that. Kind of funny. It's the main reason people always think I'm extremely stuck up or whatever, so, I just expected you to, ya know, change," I turned to him and shook my head. "But you didn't even know about them. You sure are weird."

The kettle went off and Gon got up, but not before punching my shoulder lightly. "It's not like I'd judge you based on your family. From what I can tell, you're a whole other world of difference from them." He flashed a giant smile at me before walking towards the kettle.

Heat raced up my cheeks and I squirmed slightly in my seat before looking at the floor. "Idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gon POV

(Goes from when Killua left the room in the morning)

I watched as Killua left, stifling a laugh at how grumpy he looked. It was obvious that I was going to find endless enjoyment being around him.

"Well, I should probably start getting ready for my first class," I mumbled to myself while setting my dishes into the sink to wash, for later.

I then went into my room and grabbed my phone, heading out to get to class, but not before stopping by Leorio's.

Practically jogging down the hall, I knocked on his door, knowing that he'd be up by now, probably getting ready to go to one of his class or to an on-campus coffee house.

My predictions were right. Leorio opened the door for me and smiled, before slipping on his shoes. "I figured you'd stop by or something, so I decided to wait a little bit."

Rubbing the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed about how predictable I could be, I offered a small laugh. "I'm real to easy to understand, aren't I?"

"Definitely," Leorio laughed, before locking me in a headlock as we started to walk down the stairs. "But that's why you're such a good friends… most of the time."

My bottom lip jutted out in a pout, which earned something along a laugh, sounding more like a roar. "Anyways, are you seriously holding a party tonight?"

"Obviously, and you're definitely invited." He let me loose of the headlock before pulling out his phone. "I'll send you the information, but I'm sure you'll be able to tell when it starts because it's going to get loud, quick."

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I nodded. "Well, no need to worry. The life of the party is definitely coming. But why are you holding it on a Monday?"

Leorio just shook his head. "And that, my young friend, is where you fall short on being a true University student. We hold parties whenever, wherever, with whoever. It's your fault if you miss class because of a hangover."

Nodding, I couldn't help but unleash a sly smile. "Kurapika's right, the way you speak makes you sound really old." That's when I took off and started running down the stairs.

"Why you brat!" Leorio yelled, chasing behind me as I started to skip steps. "DOn't tag team on me. You're all just under educated in life. Why-"

He continued on like that for a few minutes, finally stopping when we hit the lobby and earned a few harsh hisses from the students who were still trying to wake up. We each offered or apologies to the room, making a beeline for the exit, and were welcomed with the crisp air that only January could bring.

"So, what class do you have now?" Leorio asked before we started to walk towards the science buildings.

"It's just an introduction to biology, which basically means a class meet and greets. Apparently, we're allowed to leave this class early today, but I plan on staying as long as possible in order to meet others."

"Forever friendly, never change, dude," Leorio sighed before pointing in the opposite direction that I needed to go. "I need to break form you know, but see you at the party."

Jogging of in the opposite direction, I waved. "Okay, see ya."

Taking my turn, I walked towards the science sector and entered the building. "If my memory serves right, then I need to turn here, and it's the fifth door down," I whispered, following my directions and made my way down the hall.

Being correct, as I usually way when it came to directions. I entered to room to see a class full of people, probably first years taking the courses as a mandatory course, and I made my way to the front, sitting down beside a kid who had really thick eyebrows and a buzz cut.

Everyone in the class seemed to be keeping to themselves and not interacting, so I decided to start a chain-reaction, or what I hoped would be one, and I turned to the person beside me.

"HI, I know this is kind of awkward, but my name's Gon, and I'm a biology major," I offered a hand to shake.

The expression that painted to guys faces made me want to laugh, a mix between confusion and disbelief. He pointed at himself and then looked around him. "You're talking to me, right?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking too?"

He nodded before taking my hand. "My name's Zushi, and I'm majoring in education."

Unclasping our hands, I shifted my position so that I was fully facing him and not, uncomfortably, rotating your torso to talk to him. "Don't you think it's weird that we always offer up or majors. Outside of the university, we'd just say our names."

The way he took my comment made it seem like it was words spoken from god, and he seemed to relish the idea. "You know, now that you mention it, it is quite weird."

"I know right. Actually, I-"

"Okay, seemed like the majority of the class is hear, so let's start the class." The professor said, cutting my sentence short.

Offering up an apologetic grin, I turned back to the professor and awaited his instruction. "I am Kite. I studied biology at this university around five years ago and I have been doing explorations across the planet for four years. I'm taking this year off in order to teach this class and a few others, a honor, I might add. I know that the majority of those who are here only to get their first year science course out of the way, but, you need to know that I will work just as hard as someone who wanted this to be their profession."

He paused then pointed towards the chalkboard behind him, which raised to display a tv, which displayed an overly dramatic picture of an environment, mixed with some animals that weren't meant to be in it. It just looked wrong.

"For those who want to become biologists and to see the world through the eyes of nature, then you better be prepared for a world where making it is harder than making it into this university. That is all I have to say. Mingle amongst yourselves and be sure to at least now three people because they'll probably become a member of your specific biology groups. Dismissed."

Kite got down from his stand and walked out of the room, leaving us all in an awkward and heavy silence. I was in awe. I heard about some of Kite's explorations and discoveries and he was someone that I had looked up to forever. I had been prepared, knowing beforehand that I was going to be my teacher, but I had no idea that he was going to be so, so awesome.

"Hey, spikey hair," I heard a feminine voice say in my general direction and I look up and around until I faced a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, cautious about why she was yelling at me. I could hear Zushi up beside me as she trotted over, probably nervous about what was going to happen. I know I was.

FInally in front of me, she smiled, then offered a hand. "My name's Ella Moores. I saw you from the other side of the room and you seemed to be quite an interesting person, so I decided to say hello."

"Well then, hello," I took her hand and smiled. "My name's Gon and I major in biology."

"Touche, I should probably mention my major." she dropped my hand and clasped her own hands together. "I major in acting, but I have to take these damn first-year class."

I let out a weird mix between a laugh and pout, before I turned to Zushi, "Do people really not like these classes? I mean, they're important."

"Well, they do have some sort of importance to them," Ella butted in, sitting down on the chair beside me. "But they're just a constant hassle. I mean, there were options in high school to get them out of the way-"

"Oh," I butted in, basically jumping in my chair. "My roommate said that the first year course are supposed to be easy." I then stopped, trying to figure out just how Killua would know.

Ella let out a little huff, "He sounds like a smart-ass. Probably thinks really highly of himself."

I stopped for a second, taken aback by what she had said. "Hardly. I mean, I only met him on Saturday, but he seems to be pretty chill."

No one talks for a few seconds, creating a slightly awkward silence until Zushi shuffled through his bag and brought out a phone. "If it's okay with you guys," he started, blushing slightly, "could I get your numbers. I don't know anyone here, so it is nice to have a few people on my contact list, so I don't look like a total loser."

"Sure, let me type in my number." Taking his phone, I put in my number, a smile never leaving my face. I was expecting to get to know a few people around campus, besides my roommate and those who I had known before hand. Now, I had found some people I could get to know, outside of my class.

Handing his phone back, I waited until I felt my phone buzz in my coat pocket, and took it out to see Zushi number flashing on my screen. I then looked over at Ella, expecting her to offer up her number but she just shook her head.

"As much as you two seem like fun, I'll wait until I actually but you down as friends in my head. I don't need to boys blowing up my phone. Do you understand what kind of trouble I'd get from my friends?"

Raising one of my eyebrows, I nodded. "I've never really been friends with girls before, so I wouldn't know. But, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything."

I looked around then huffed, getting out of my seat. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hopefully, we'll be in the same groups." I waved then started to walk out of an empty hall, and started to make my way towards the dorm.

Entering the dorm building, I saw a familiar head of blonde sitting at the front desk. Trotting up, I waved a bit until brown eyes trained on me and offered up a small, caring, smile.

"Hey, Kurapika. How are you doing?"

"Okay. I heard about Leorio's party tonight," he groaned, giving me a little glare before looking back at the computer in front of him.

"Yeah. You're going to have your hand full trying to keep everyone in line," I laughed while rubbing the back of the neck.

"I would if I was on duty tonight," he laughed before pointing towards a guy napping on the couch. "I was able to convince my superior that I should get a today for, seeing as I worked the last few days, which he agreed to, obviously."

I flashed a sympathetic glance in the guy's direction, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything about what was going to go on tonight. Then, turning back to Kurapika, I leaned into the desk and looked down at the textbooks that were neatly tucked into the right corner of his desk. "So, how were your classes?"

"Pretty normal," Kurapika sighed, before turning his attention back to the computer screen. "I mean, today is just introductions, so it's not that hard. At least, not compared to other days. How were your classes?"

"I actually only had one today, they're all pretty spaced out, so I don't have any classes to tomorrow afternoon."

"That's nice," Kurapika mumbled before raising an eyebrow and gesturing for me to continue.

"Well. It turns out Kite, one of the most notable scientists is teaching my class this year! I am beyond excited to see what he's going to teach us and I hope he'll have answers to questions I've been having for ages."

Finally, he turned back to me, giving me his full attention, "What do you want to ask him about?"

"Well, I have a weird theory that plants, like humans, have different types of reactions to being around each other, kind of due to their chemistry or something like that."

"That would make sense,"

"So I decided that maybe that some plant species have different reactions to the types of plants that they are planted with. I'm sure the theories been thought of and experimented with, but I want to see how different plants with different chemical make ups will react with others," At this point, I was way tot hyped to control my volume, basically bouncing as I explained my theory.

Kurapika laughed at my enthusiasm until he looked behind me and pointed in the direction of the stair well. I turned around immediately to see a fluff of white hair bouncing across the room.  
"Oh, Killua!" I shouted at him and waited for him to turn around. As he did he looked a little bit rigid and stood there looking at me, looking like he was having a little discussion in his brain before he started to walk towards me.  
The room, which had gone silent at my shout, began to go back to their own things as Killua approached Kurapika and I. "Hey."  
I smiled before pointing at Kurapika"Oh, you know Kurapika, right?"  
At this, Killua rolled his eyes, as if there was an obvious answer to my question. "Obviously, who else would've checked me into my room or whatever they call what you do."  
Kurapika only laughed before he gestured towards me. "You're quite the character, Killua. I was wondering, did anyone tell you how excited that Gon was to get a roommate?"  
"Really," he turned towards me with a smirk painting his face. "I knew you were the childish type, but that's really kiddy."  
Pouting, I stood in defeat as Killua was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. "Killua, that's not nice. I don't know why you weren't excited? I mean, this is a university, and it's our independence, which means we get to meet new people. I've also never know someone who was my age before, so I got really excited when I meet you."  
Killua seemed to falter. His face went blank and I could tell that I hit something of a 'sore-nerve'. "Sounds like an interesting childhood," he said quickly before turning to Kurapika, looking to change the subject. Something else to ask him about. "So, Kurapika, what are you majoring in?"  
Knowing that, for KUrapika was a touchy subject, I turned to him to see that he had his head held low. "I'm majoring in criminology. Hopefully, I'll be able to graduate and become a detective, so I can investigate and ongoing case."  
"Hope that goes well for you." It was needless to say that Killua didn't sound so confident, obviously not used to having to comfort strangers.  
We were all quiet for a second until I broke the silence. "How'd your class go?"  
Killua just nodded to himself before looking at me. "There are only four people, including me, so it should be interesting. None of us play the same instrument, so, again, it should make things interesting."  
"How'd the piece go?" I could still remember how intense he was when he first played the piece so I was interested in how it went.  
He smirked before pointing towards the stairway. "That is information that I can not disclose in front of so many people. Also, I'm hungry, so I'll tell you about it in the room. I'll leave you two to talk."  
Laughing a little, I started to follow behind him towards the stairway. We walked for a bit before KIllua finally spoke up. "Ya know, I was being a nice person and allowing you to talk to your friend some more."  
"Yeah, but I've been talking to him for around half an hour and he probably has something to do. Besides, I want to hear what you did. You made it sound like you were on some sort of secret mission."  
Killua looked like he was going to say something until his stomach rumbled and a small blush graced his cheeks. "I was also going to tell you I told you so. You should've eaten."  
"Sleep outweighs the need for anything else," he stated, which made me laugh. That was the complete opposite out look I had on sleep. Obviously, it was important, but it never ever got in the way of me being able to explore life.  
After laughing, I pouted a little bit, biting my cheek a bit to stop laughing. "It's still not good for you. I know!" I shouted before stopping in front of Killua and pointing at my sky-eyed roommate. "I'll be the one to wake you up in the morning and make sure that you eat."  
Killua just shook his head walked right past me. "That is the last thing you are doing. I don't need to you to treat me like a kid. I wake up fine with my alarm clock and I am more than capable of making my own food."  
I tried to think of any other possible solutions, feeling the need to make sure that Killua actually ate like he was supposed to. After we walked up the stairs a bit, a possible idea came through my head. "Then I'll... break into your phone and set an alarm for an earlier time."  
"Might've worked if you hadn't just told me your plan,"  
That was a good point. "Then I'll play really loud music in order to wake you up,"  
"I had four other siblings in my house and three adults, I can drown out sound like no tomorrow,"  
I stopped. Killua had never mentioned his family, save for when he complained about going to his private school. So, I expected he would either be a single child or have one sibling but… "You had four siblings?! What was it like?"  
Reluctant to reply, Killua began to speak, his voice staying completely monotone throughout. "Oldest brother was an overprotective ass, second oldest brother is as fat as he is annoying, younger sister is away at some prestigious private school, and my youngest brother is at another private school."  
"That's very vague, Killua," I groaned out, trying to match my pace to Killua's. Despite being shorter than me, he seemed to have longer legs, which equaled a longer stride. All that together made it difficult to keep up with him. "I don't have any siblings and I was raised my aunt and grandmother, so I had a small family, but it sounds like you have a huge family. It was probably nicer than you'd like to admit."  
Letting out a snort Killua responded, "My childhood was anything but nice, Gon. My family was always on my back about everything and I never got a break. they just want you to think that we have a nice family." I whispered the last part of my sentence, hoping Gon didn't hear it, which he didn't give away signs of having heard it.  
"Either way, it still sounds cool," I commented before stopping in front of our room and gesturing for Killua to enter first. I earned a slight laugh from Killua, and I counted that as a little achievement.  
Taking my spot at the counter, I watched as Killua rummaged around the room, grabbing the cereal we had bought yesterday, a sugary brand he insisted that we buy, and poured it into a bowl. His hand just levitated towards to sugar, as if it was the center of gravity itself, and poured it on his cereal. I couldn't help but wince at the thought of how sugary that would taste, but Killua just poured milk over it and ate it as if he hadn't added enough sugar to feed a small country into his cereal.  
"So, the class went well. My classmates are pretty good at playing, but they all had something to work on." Killua said through a mouthful of cereal, making me smile a little wider at his childish demeanor. "Then our Professor, Bisky, talked to each of us individually about what we needed to work on."  
I leaned forward, reading to hear just how great Killua's day was. "Hen what did she say you need to work on?"  
He was quiet, thinking, then, biting his lip, he finally came up with something. "She said that I needed to work on my personality, because it's too sour, and I need to watch the flare I add to it."  
"Well, that means you played perfectly."  
"Hardly. My performance wasn't perfect, I made a lot of mistakes, but I just covered them up well. But, she probably noticed them but decided that I covered them up well enough that it wasn't worth mentioning."  
We were silent for awhile, the only sound was Killua spoon scraping the bowl and the crunching from his chewing. Finally, I sat up and went into the cupboards and filled a kettle with water before setting it on the stove.  
"So," Killua, said, washing his dishes, not looking at me as he did so. "How was your first day of classes."  
To be honest, I was waiting since I first saw Killua for him to ask so I could go off about how amazing it had truly been. Despite the fact that I had only been in class for less than an hour. "It was awesome. Honestly, there are no words for how great the experience was."  
"What class did you have?"  
"Biology basics,"  
He just stared at me for a few seconds, before a cat-like grin inched onto his face and he started to laugh, and honest to goodness laugh. "You-you're saying that the best class you've ever been in is-is biology?!"  
"Well, yeah. But it wasn't like a high school class. Every single thing was discussed in detail and everybody had a passion for it. It wasn't just me," I jumped up and threw my arms around, trying to express just what I felt through my movements, as I often did. A sudden realization came over and I raced over and grabbed Killua's hand, who had, at some point, sat down. "That's right. Because we're both first year, that means we might have some beginner classes together."

Killua paused for a second, looked at our hands, then shook his head and pulled away from his hands. "I don't have any beginner classes, I took them in my last year of high school."

 _How cool does Killua get!_ That raced through my head before I leaned in a little bit too close, as I could basically see the small freckles dotting KIllua's ghostly complexion. "You're so smart Killua!"

He basically leaped off his chair, the tips of his ears and his cheeks glowing a soft pink. "Well, what do you expect. I've been to private schools all my life and my family was strict. I couldn't leave that place without having some brains. In fact-"

 _Wait, Killua never told he his last name._ "Ne, Killua. I just realised, you never told me your last name," I interrupted, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I'm pretty sure I heard KIllua utter a few curses before he looked in my direction with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about. I guess I slipped up a bit. It's Zoldyck."

"Killua Zoldyck. Sounds fancy." I commented before looking at KIllua, who only raised an eyebrow at my reaction, but his eyes gave away that he was shocked.

"Really, you don't recognize it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zoldyck industries. One of the greatest generation of business entrepreneurs of this century?"

I racked my brain, trying to come up with something, but I failed. "Nope."

He paused, smiling and letting out a chuckled before giving me a smile that I couldn't describe, but it made my heart warm-up. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Killua, what's so funny?" I whined, confused.

He sat down beside me but didn't look at me, a small smile gracing his face, but his eyes were sad. "Everyone knows about my family, so I get judged based from that. Kind of funny. It's the main reason people always think I'm extremely stuck up or whatever, so, I just expected you to, ya know, change," That's when he turned to me and smiled a little wider, a small laugh escaping his lips. "But you didn't even know about them. You sure are weird."

The kettle went off and I got up, but not before punching Killua's shoulder lightly. "It's not like I'd judge you based on your family. From what I can tell, you're a whole other world of difference from them."

He hung his head low, mumbling something I couldn't make out, but I poured my tea, then I remembered what Leorio had said earlier. "Oh right," I turned around and Killua was already looking at me from over his shoulder. "There's a party going on tonight. Wanna come?"

 **AN: Hello everyone. So, first off, I need to apologize for the most horrible thing I've ever done, delay updates. Just so you all know, unlike other things I've written, I am not suffering from the dreaded writer's-block. Rather, life is getting in the way (damn reality), so, I'm going to set up a schedule.**

 **For those following the story, I will being updating at least once a month, maybe even two, depending on how my writings going. EVERY 16th! That's when I will update so be ready for the next chapters.**  
 **So, please, whenever I don't follow the schedule, you are more than welcome to blow up in my face. MOTIVATION!**

 **So, I hope that you like the next chapter and, for all those who find it annoying and redundant (yes, I can do big words) I will stop taking chunks from other chapters to put in anothers POV.**

 **So, Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV Killua

"What?" I said, turning to fully face Gon.

"I invited you to come to a party. Well, technically, the whole floor is invited, but, I want you to come so you can meet my friends," Gon said before leaning onto the counter, flashing one of those bright smiles at me. I couldn't help but wonder how I didn't see girls crawling all over him, especially when he smiled like that.

Fidgeting, I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't think it'd be a good idea if I went."

"Why, do you have classes tomorrow?" Gon asked, rounding the counter to reclaim his seat.

I just shot him a short glare before rolling my eyes. "Everyone has classes tomorrow, and that is a reason. The other is I'm not a party person."

"Have you ever been to a party?"

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it and stared at the wall in opposite direction of GOn, before mumbling, "No."

"What did you say?" I could hear a slightly cheeky tone in GOn's voice and I could feel my face start to heat up.

I slowly turned and glared at Gon. "I said 'no'." My voice came out with less bite then I would've liked.

The look Gon gave me made my face heat up a little more. It was a sympathetic look along with so much caring, something I didn't know people could feel especially towards someone they just met. "Well, then, this can be your first party."

I studied his face. The only thing I could see was determination and I knew that this would be a fruitless battle, so to speak. We'd continue to go back and forth and I could see myself giving in in the end. _Do I really want to put in that sort of effort?_

Exasperated, I gave him one more look. "I'll go-"

Gon let out something between a 'whoop' and a 'yes', no proper way to describe it, interrupting me.

"BUT," emphasizing the word to make sure Gon heard me, which he did, "if I want to go, then I'll go."

He was vibrating in his seat, beaming like a child out trick-or-treating. "I'm sure you'll have fun. Kurapika and Leorio will be there."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I could tell that they judged me, in some way at least. Kurapika not as much, but Leorio kept giving off the 'I-don't-like-you' vibe. Nodding my head a little bit, I stood up and stretched, heading towards the couches.

Grabbing the remote I started to flip through the channels. "Sure sure. Anyways, what time do you plan on heading over?"

"Well, I was going to go over in thirty minutes, so…"

Groaning, I sat up and made my way over to my room. "Give me a bit then."

"What are you doing?" Gon asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Changing," I answered, my voice ringing with an obvious tone.

He just continued to stare at me, "But, what you're wearing is fine."

I looked down at my black tee-shirt, sweatpant combo then looked back up at him. "It's not, I'm wearing sweatpants. I'm not going to a sleepover, this is a university party. There's no way I'm going to let this pants get dirty either." He only nodded, before I entered my room and went to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue and white striped long sleeve. Nothing much, not something I'd miss if it gots dirty but better than sweats.

I looked down and noticed that my hands were shaking, I hadn't noticed it before, but suddenly a sinking feeling came over me. Breathing through my nose, I stared at my wall. I shouldn't be this worried. It's not like anything's going to happen. And if something does, it won't matter. I don't know anyone, anyways.

I allowed myself one more breath before I left my room and went back into the main area (I suppose), where Gon was still sitting at the counter, staring at the TV. Looking over at the clock, I noticed it had been ten minutes, which was longer than I had thought.

Making my way over to the couches, I sat down and stared at the TV, until I felt the edge of the couch sag. Gon sat beside me, staring at me with this soft caring face.

"You nervous?"

Shocked, I looked over at him, eyes wide. "What?! No. I'm all good."

As I looked away, he chuckled, causing me to ship my head back at him. "WHat's so funny?"

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" He said, refocusing on the TV.

I huffed, puffing my cheeks out. "Whatever. DO want to go or not?"

Gon basically jumped up, running to the door. I followed him at a slower pace and he allowed me to exit the room first, closing, but not locking the door behind him.

Then, taking the lead, he leads me towards the dorm where the party was going to be, mainly, held. Knocking on the door, we waited a few seconds before a grim looking person opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked in the most pissed voice possible, setting me on edge.

"We're here to see Leorio, you must be his roommate." Gon said.

 _Shit, I feel bad for the old guy_ , I thought before looking away.

"If you're here for the party it doesn't start till six, so your early,"

I shot Gon a glare out of the corner of my eye. We didn't need to be here this early, so why are we here. Gon just laughed. "I know were earlier for the party, but does that stop us from coming over to talk to Leorio?"

I the grim guy just stared at us for a few seconds before he opened u the door all the way, allowing us to see into the room. It was just like ours, from what I observed, except it was littered with drinks and alcohol, along with tons of food and other random crap.

"Obviously not the cleanest," I mumbled before entering. Leorio rounded the corner, probably having heard our conversation.

Shooting a short, but annoyed, look at his roommate, who shrugged it off and went into one of the rooms. "Sorry about him. He's just grumpy all the time. How are you two?"

Gon instantly looked over at Leorio and smiled. "Great, my first day of classes were so much fun." He made himself comfortable on the couch.

I stood off in the corner, still looking around the room, my hands shoved into my pockets to prevent them from shaking.

"Jesus," Leorio started, pointed in my direction. I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You had so much snap at the store and now you look like a lost puppy."

I snorted, "The reason I look like this is that I'm lost on how you place can look so messy when you plan to have people over."

Leorio stopped at that and Gon just laughed. Leorio was stuttering, trying to say something, when he just shut his mouth, grumbling about disrespecting your elders. Continuing to look around, I spotted a stereo in the corner. It looked old and like setting a cup on it would cause it to break.

Turning to Leorio, who was talking to Gon on the couch, I cleared my throat. Catching their attention, I pointed at the stereo, "Do you plan on using that?"

"Yeah, why?" Leorio questioned, walking to examine his stereo.

I snorted and just shook my head. "How do you plan on playing good music on that thing. ANything with a good bass will tear it apart." I crouched and started to look at the settings. "God, it doesn't even have distorter-"

"A what?" Leorio asked crouching down beside me.

"A distorter. It changes the sound. It stops any 'fuzzy' or 'gritty' sound. Without it, the sounds worse and you can't raise the volume that well," I explained half-heartedly You're party's going to suck, dude." I let a sly grin grace my face.

He groaned. "Damn, that bastard that sold it to my must've known. If I ever see him, I'll kill him. So, what do I do now?"

"I don't know," I answered, trying to think of a solution. I looked over to see Gon staring at me with a grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You could play your-"

"No, I'm not doing that Gon. I probably won't even be here the whole time,"

Leorio stared at the stereo for a few more seconds. We were all obviously lost for a solution to this when an Idea crossed my mind.

 _Why not lend my amp?_

I shook my head and let the idea slip, but it kept coming back. If we put it somewhere where people couldn't reach it, then maybe, but I'd be leaving early.

I sighed, before standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back," I mumbled leaving and walking out the door.

This was, quite possibly, the worst Idea I had had in a long time. I had saved up for that amp forever and used it like no tomorrow. It was, after my guitar, my most prized possession.

 _Damn, sometimes I'm too nice._

I walked into our dorm, then into my room, hoisted my amp up and made my way back to Leorio's dorm.

"This is so stupid," I grumbled once entering the dorm and gaining their attention. Gon just stared at my amp for a few seconds.

Leorio looked up at me, still sitting in at a crouch. "Wha-"

"You can use my amp," I interrupted, setting it down. "SO long as you put it out of reach. It there's so much as a scratch on it, you'll be buying me a whole new amp, and they're not cheap."

I could see Leorio shiver, sensing the total seriousness in my voice before nodding. "Thank you so much. I swear I'll protect it with my life."

"You'd better," I mumbled before picking it up again and looking around the room. "Where's a good place to put it?"

Padding towards me, Leorio took it from my hands, "Don't worry about it, I'll set it up. I'm not so dumb I don't know how to hook up speakers. I'll just need help with the tuning, or whatever it's called."

I watched as he started to walk around, looking for a place to put it. That's when Gon came over to me, smiling.

"I still don't see why you think you're a mean person."

I stopped at the sudden comment, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're attached to anything that has to do with your music, so that must've been a hard decision," His small smile reached his eyes, stunning me like it always did.

I blushed and turned away. " 's not that big of a deal. But if he does break it, he's buying it."

"I'll make sure he holds up that deal," Gon said before picking up a chip bowl and walking over to the couch. I followed, grabbing my own bowl and sitting down in a chair.

For the next while, I helped Leorio set up my amp, making sure it was as far away from any possible hazards, but close enough that it would work. After that, we sat around, talking, Leorio doing a weird toast to getting older and achieving new things (I wasn't really listening to him because he had already been drinking, almost drunk).

That's when a knock came on the door and we all looked over at the clock, which stated it was seven o'clock. I could feel my pulse begin to race, but I took a breath and watched as an almost drunk Leorio meet people at the door, handing them spiked punch.

Everything went off and people started yelling, cheering and talking. It was loud. No other word to properly describe it. A bunch of people had started to dance around in the room and, as if in the queue, other rooms around the floor started to blast music, opening their doors to welcome people in.

I sighed, only half an hour into the party a bored beyond compare. Staring at the drink in my hand, I took another sip, leaning against the wall. I could feel the warm liquid slip through my system, but it did nothing for me.

Scanning the room, people were pressed up against each other, grinding, making out, slipping away, being drunk.

I cringed at the thought, then I eyed the door. It looked like such a pleasing option, and I wasn't doing anything anyways. Setting down my drink, I started to make my way towards the door when a girl stepped in front of me.

Her breath reeked of alcohol and her cheeks were extremely flushed. "Hey-a hotty, how you doin'?"

I couldn't help the groan I let out, stepping around her and making my way towards the door.

"Ohh, playing hard to get. I can play with that." she slurred, grabbing my arm and stopping me.

I turned towards her, prying her off of my arm. "Listen, I don't want trouble, so leave me alone." Believing that was the end of it, I turned back and walked towards the door when the girl started to follow me.

"That sounds more like an invitation than a no hun," she purred at me going to grab at my arms again before an arm slung around my shoulder and a familiar laugh rang in my ear, along with the strong scent of alcohol.

"Come on, bae," Gon said louder than necessary, not sparing a glance at the girl behind me, dragging me away, my face completely blushed.

Once we were out of Leorio's dorm and in the clear, Gon sighed. "Sorry if that was weird, Killua. I just saw her hanging around you."

I tried to cover my blush, walking towards our dorm. "It's all good. So, thanks for that."

Gon only laughed and continued to walk with me. Noticing the direction we were walking in, he looked at me. "Are already done with the party? It's only been half an hour."

I nodded, coming to our apartment and walking into to the welcoming silence. "This so so much better," I whispered, finally able to listen to my voice.

"Was it not good?" Gon asked, voice sad and slurred.

I looked at him, "It was… okay, but I'd still rather be at alone."

Gon just nodded, before he closed the door and trotted over to the couch. He sat down and patted the spot beside him, turning on the TV.

"Are you not going back to the party?" I asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Nope," he said, popping the p while shaking his head. "I'm going to stay here with you, so you'll be happy."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "You don't need to, Gon. You should go back to the party. All your friends are there."

"So what!" He jumped up and stood in front of me.

I took in a deep breath, starting to get a picture of what a drunk Gon was like. I let loose a sigh and looked at Gon, whose cheeks were now flushed. "You're so difficult," I mumbled. "Gon, you don't have to feel bad for me. I'm perfectly fine. SO go and have fun. You don't have to be holed up with me."

"NO," he yelled than lunged forward. I don't know what I expected, but he grabbed my waist and hoisted me off of the ground bridle style and fell backward.

I grabbed his shirt, one hand covering my mouth to cover my scream as we fell. Then we stopped, sitting on the couch.

It took a few seconds before I realized the position we were sitting in. I was sitting in Gon's lap as he moved his arms around as that they were both around my waist. He was giggling like a fool, staring at my face.

"You looked so scared, Killua," he laughed.

I hit him on the head, "Stop it, let go of me, you idiot."

"Ow," Gon groaned but didn't let go of me. SHaking his head, he reached forward, tipping me back, causing me to grab his shoulders, and grabbed the remote.

Once he was sat back, I turned back and glared. "Let me go."

He looked at me for a few seconds, a pout on his face. "But I wanna cuddle with Killua."

"Dude, I don't care how clingy you get when you're drunk, we've only know each other for three days, so let me go."

My attempt to reason with him, obviously, went over his head. "Do you not like sitting on my lap?" I felt my blush increase.

"What?! Gon, that's got nothing- just let go of me," I whined starting to pull away, only to be pulled right back.

He was laughing again, flipping through the channels. "I think you're just embarrassed, so you don't want to admit you like it."

"Shut up, idiot," I grumbled before looking away. We sat in silence, the only sound was the TV in the background, Gon not letting go of me. "Fine," I mumbled, conceding to the drunk Gons wishes and tried to run my neck to see the TV. "At least let me turn around so I can see."

He allowed me to get up so I could turn around, still ready to jump if I tried to get away, and he folded his legs. Blushing, I sat down on his legs, the tips of my ears burning and crossed my legs on top of his.

 _You'll be stuck here for a while, so may as well be comfortable_ , I told myself while GOn flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked me, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't care, idiot,"

He only laughed, picking some random movie that I didn't even know the title of and played it.

My heart was racing at being so close to him and with his head on my shoulder, it was basically causing me to have a heart attack. As the movie continued to play, I began to get used to it, coming to terms that I could be stuck like this for a while, so I relaxed as much as I could and paid attention to the movie, which was a very explosive action movie.

Something rumbled against my back, shaking me out of sleep. I groaned and tipped my head to the side, only to have my nose bump into something. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision filled with a mixture of tan browns and whites. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, only to see Gon look down at me and everything just flooded back.

Cheeks turning pink, I got off of Gon and covered my face.

 _I fell asleep_

I had fallen asleep while sitting on a drunk Gon. Now a sober Gon was sitting on the couch and staring at me with a grin.

I looked at him, face probably bright red, mouth opening and shutting as I tried to think of something to say.

"I-umm- last night- umm-," I was stuttering nonstop and Gon was just grinning. Sighing, I looked away, "Sorry."

Gon got up and just pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I have literally no sense of personal space when I get drunk. No need to apologize."

I let a breath I didn't know I was holding out and glanced over at the clock. It was seven am, much earlier than I would've liked to get up, but whatever. Making my way over to the coffee machine I began to make coffee.

"You know, Killua." I hummed in response. "I never would've guessed you would've cuddle with me. I thought you would've kicked me or ran."

Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow. I thought about how I was supposed to word what I wanted to say. "Do you- Don't you remember?"

"Not really," Gon said, putting on a kettle of water on the stove.

I blushed, not really wanting to remember what had happened. "You picked me up and sat on the couch. I couldn't've kicked you or ran away."

Gon just stared at me then made the 'o' shape with his mouth before going to the cupboard to grab his tea. "Then I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing when I get drunk, so I can't really stop myself, but I've never done something really bad."

"I get it," I replied. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Killua. If it really bugs, you then you should've said something to me. I'm sure I would've stopped. Don't worry about hurting my feelings."

I didn't say anything but nodded and turned back to my coffee, which was getting near to done.

 _That's right. It was just a drunk Gon move. Nothing else._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Gon POV  
From the incident after Leorio's party, which had, apparently, been a success, Killua and I got along like two peas in a pod.  
We both had the same opinions on soap operas (horrible), we both could have our stubborn streaks— through my streaks lasted for longer lengths of time and were more frequent. Otherwise, there was little we ever disagreed on.  
At this point, I consider Killua to be my best friend and one of the most important people to him. On occasions that I would tell him so, his cheeks would turn a noticeable pink and he'd mumble something like, "Don't say embarrassing things." It took me a while to realize that that was Killua's way of saying it back.  
Of course, we did have our disagreements. Many were from me waking up too early, being too loud, or when Killua would spend three days without sleeping or would laugh the milk carton out of the fridge. But, they mostly ended there.  
It was now approaching the third week of February, or — as I like to call it — Valentine's week. The week where everyone began to look for someone the partner up with and hopefully complete their dreams of finding a long-lasting relationship. But, I suppose, this is one of the things that Killua and I disagree on.  
"Valentine's? I think it's stupid," he mumbled through his coffee while examining some sheet music.  
I leaped over the couch when I heard what he said and ran towards him as fast as I could. "What?! Why?"  
Being used to my antics, he only looked up at me before returning to his work. "I said 'I think it's stupid'."  
"I know, I heard you. But why?"  
He only stopped writing for a second before he put down his pencil and sighed. "Look, I got nothing against it, it just kind of redundant." He stopped for a second before he realized he needed to explain more. "Well, when a couple gets together they have their anniversaries, and, depending on how cheesy the couple is, it's more than one. Then you throw in all the other holidays or significant moments in the relationship, and there's, even more, the celebration of your 'success'. So why give couples another holiday when there are people who are single that don't have any holidays whatsoever. It's just, like I said, redundant. Besides, its just become a money-grab holiday."  
I'd like to say that I stopped and thought about Killua's points and been a little smoother then what I did do, but, I didn't.  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Valentine's is supposed to be the day where everyone searches for their love and makes valiant efforts to confess. It's a day where people show how much they love each other. It isn't redundant, it's meaningful."  
Killua didn't respond, he just shook his head and went back to his work. I thought that was the end of our discussion, but then he spoke. "You only say that because you're the type of person that gets dates for Valentines."  
I couldn't think of a way to come back to that one. I had always been the guy that all the girls liked, I knew that and I liked talking to people, so I didn't see what the problem was. I had never thought that it would've skewed my views on holidays, but now I had Killua to remind me of the other side.  
He had never been in a relationship, he had only ever danced with girls, and that was when forced gym classes. He had told me this a while back and he was really embarrassed about it. Took him three days to spill the whole thing— at least, I think.  
So, here we had Killua who had only had his shitty family (save for his sister, Alluka) to spend holidays think this.  
Finally, I came up with an idea. "How about we get you a date for Valentines then?"  
It had been awhile since I've seen Killua jump that high while sitting. He looked like he had just stuck his hand in a socket, face bright red and hair standing on end.  
"N-no. No, you are not getting me a date," he yelled at me, voice cracking slightly.  
"Oh take the stick out of your butt," I laughed while he continued to try to find a way to get out of my idea. "Who knows, you might find your true love."  
I watched as he looked away and shook his head. "It's okay, I don't want a date, much less to be in a relationship. I don't have time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Between school, studying, and having time to myself, I don't have a whole lot of time to date."  
"That's a lie," I sat down beside him, "You always have time to hang out with me, so you have time to date."  
When I said this, something passed over his face in a quick second, but I couldn't place what it was. He just shook his head then went back to his work, "I'm not going on a date, Gon, so stop trying."  
Sensing the grim air that looked over Killua, I got up and went into the kitchen, but kept an eye on him as he sat on the floor, hunched over his work on the coffee table.  
 _Just what are you so afraid of?_

Today was the thirteenth, and I was still attempting to get Killua to consider going out on a date for Valentine's Day, but each time he'd have an excuse.  
" _I have an exam next week,"  
_ " _My classmates are trying to put together a study group,"_  
" _I'll probably be caught up thinking about school,"_  
But the one he used the most was,  
" _Why would anyone want to go out with me?"_  
As soon as he had said the last one, I realized that I was probably pushing into an unknown issue Killua had. I wanted to know more because Killua was always shrouded in mystery, and I might learn something about him, but I refrained from doing so and finally stopped bugging him... about getting a date.  
"At least come with me to the bar. Don't keep yourself cooped up in the dorm," I said, attempting to persuade him to get out.  
"Maybe I like being 'cooped up' in the dorm," he replied with no emotion in his voice.  
"Killua~" I whined, dropping down to sit beside him on his bed.  
"Whining won't get you anywhere Gon," He mumbled before starting running his fingers over the strings of his guitar.  
I sighed, before falling back on my plan b. I grabbed the neck of Killua's guitar and, with caution, I pulled it out of his hands. He looked up at me dumbfounded before jumping up and giving me a cold stare.  
"Gon." His voice sounded like a snake, ready to launch itself and kill its victim. "Give it back."  
Letting loose a nervous, but steady, grin I announced, "Make me." I instantly regretted it.  
Killua just took a step forward before he swung out his leg, connecting it with the back of my knees, and causing me to fall.  
As I fell, he grabbed his guitar out of my hands and set it on the bed before crouching in front of me.  
"I didn't think that I needed to say this, Gon," I shivered as his breath ghosted my face and was his cold words, matching his glare, entered my ears. "But the next time you so much as think of taking my guitar away from me, I will hit you so hard you'll end up in the hospital. Okay?"  
I laughed nervously, before nodding and watching Killua stand up.  
Gathering the last bit of pride I had for that day, I jumped up and chased after him as he walked into the kitchen area.  
"I'm sorry, but please come. I promise that I won't force you to stay, just come-"  
"Look, Gon. You saw what happened at the last party I went to. I didn't do anything. It's just a waste of my time."  
I was silenced for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing for a while before I finally gave.  
"Okay. You win,"  
Killua only nodded before pouring a cup of coffee and walking over to the TV, where he turned it into an action movie.  
I didn't waste a second and sat down beside him.

The next day, Valentine's day, there was a blizzard, or, I thought it was.  
"This is far from a blizzard. Two inches of snow never hurt anybody," Killua announced before sitting on the floor at the coffee table, school work spread out in front of him.  
Though Killua may have thought it wasn't a big deal, the whole city of Yorknew thought it was, so everything was canceled.  
"Whelp, there goes everyone's Valentine's Day plans," I groaned before sitting on the couch behind Killua.  
We didn't say anything for a while before Killua started to hum the tune of the music he was working on. ( I still don't know what he was really doing with it)  
I listened to his humming, which was spectacularly in tune. It made me wonder what his singing voice would sound like. This put me in a daze for a while before I felt a soft fluff against my knee. I looked down to see Killua leaning back against the couch, slouched enough that his hair was brush against my knee.  
 _So fluffy_  
I didn't know I was reaching out until I felt the rest of Killua's hair under my hand and Killua tense up.  
"Gon, what are you doing?"  
Trying to think of an excuse that didn't sound childish, I gave up. "Your hair looked soft, so I wanted to pet it."  
Not being able to see Killua's face, I wasn't able to see how he had responded to my answer. Eventually, he did speak, though his voice was quiet. "Pet it?"  
I only nodded, which I knew he couldn't see, but I guess being around each other for the past month and a bit had gotten us used to our responses and actions, so he just sighed and returned to his work.  
Taking that as an okay, I continued to pet his hair while looking out at the snow.  
"Where did you grow up?" I asked.  
"Kukoru Mountain." A pause. "You grew up on Whale Island, right?"  
"Yep,"  
"I'm guessing there wasn't much snow then. Must've been warm all the time." He returned to writing on his music.  
I let myself play with his hair a little. "Yeah. Pretty much summer all year, but I loved it. I could go outside all the time and I wouldn't have to worry about getting cold or anything." I allowed myself to reminisce about Whale Island for a bit while Killua hummed.  
I watched as he continued to write on the page before I got an idea. Jumping up off of the couch and racing towards the kitchen, I could feel Killua's eyes watching me as I carried out my plan.  
Fishing through the cabinets, I started to pull out the ingredients for cookies and motioned for Killua to join me.  
"What're you doing?" He asked moving to sit on the island stools.  
"I'm going to make cookies and you're going to help me," I stated before pulling out a recipe book my aunt had given me and turned to the desired page.  
I slide it over to Killua who accepted it and got up and moved to stand beside me at the counter. "They sound good," he mumbled before he set the book down and turned to grab two large bowls from the cabinets. "I'll take dry ingredients if you don't mind."  
I let a smile break out on my face before I slide the flour, sugar, etc. over to Killua.  
Reading the directions he began to measure mix with great accuracy while I began my predict of the wet. Getting water, eggs, etc., I turned to see that Killua had already been stirring, but was making a mess. White clouds of flour puffed up as he mixed and once in a while, the contents would spill out the side of the bowl. All the while, Killua had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, just slightly, and his blue eyes were completely focused on the task at hand.  
At this point, I had poured in all of my ingredients and was beginning to mix when Killua stirred the mix just wrong and ended up flinging the mix into his shirt.  
We both stopped what we doing before we looked up at each other. My cheeks puffed a bit as I tried to hold back a laugh, but little bits of it were escaping.  
"Hey, don't laugh at me," Killua groaned, looking back down at his shirt before looking back at the bowl. I couldn't have missed the grin that cut through Killua's face, eyes glimmering with a mischievous edge.  
"Wha-" I began but was interrupted by dry substances hitting me in the chest. I looked down at my shirt, then up at Killua who was laughing his pants off, hand resting inside the bowl. "You wanna play that way?"  
I lunged for forward, Killua steeping back a few steps trying to control his laugh and eat away from me, grabbed a handful of the dry and dumped into Killua's hair. He stopped laughing for a second and rubbed the top of his head with the hand that didn't have anything in them, but grabbed my shirt, pulled it back and let loose the load.  
Our eyes met, challenge dancing in both of our eyes, and we each grabbed another handful. We whipped the dry ingredients at each other — an unsaid agreement between us that we wouldn't use the wet stuff— and began to dance around the kitchen.  
A few minutes later, flour was all of the floors after Killua had the brilliant idea to grab a handful of it, and I followed without hesitation. We were also covered in flour, able to be mistaken as a ghost, which wasn't hard for Killua but was hard for me.  
We now sat on the floor, panting and letting small laughs float off of our mouths.  
"That was fun," Killua sighed before looking around at the mess. "It's gonna be a pain to clean, though."  
"But it was worth it," I hummed in response, before standing up and offering Killua a hand up. He took it, let go and turned and grabbed a broom from the broom closet, beginning to clean up.  
As the clean up commenced, we would laugh a bit, talk about our classes. "Killua would complain about how loud Bisky and the rest of his classmates were, while I told him about how much I was learning in my biology classes.  
It had been silent for a few seconds after we had finished cleaning up before Killua turned to me and smiled.  
It was one of those rare smiles that he would allow to cross his face when he was really happy, or relaxed. And, for reasons unknown, I felt my heart flutter at the sight.  
"Your such a dork," Killua laughed before walking towards his bedroom.  
"What? What brought that on?"  
"Nothin', just thought you needed to know that," he answered from inside his room and then came out a few seconds later with clean clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."  
I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
My heart tightened and my stomach flipped as I forced myself to look away from the closed door.


	8. Chapter 8

Killua POV

Long past the events of the Valentine's Day food fight, we continued Streaks our studies with a certain type of determination that I knew would burn out.

Of course, said determination consisted for spending hours on end studying for tests that would soon read their nasty heads, but, by the time it reached marched, the closest thing I even got to a test was the first-day examination.

Bisky was always critiquing our work and attempting to make us better all-around musicians. She'd focus on the professional presentation that we put forward and our posture during playing. She'd drill us on every Latin term that could possibly have to do with music and near killed us with the number of hours we'd spend in her office, listening to our individual assignments for the weekend.

Though she could be an old hag, she helped us all improve, extensively— but that's to be expected of a Hunter University Music Class.

As for the other three in the room, I found them each to have their own auras.

Sheila was quiet and reserved, kind of like a mouse, but give her a piece of jazz or pop music and she could light up the room like a concert on her bass.

Ian was stiff and snobby beyond compare, much like the kids at my old school, but he always made sure to listen when we were being taught. As for his music, I can't say much they hen the fact that he was like a robot. Perfect precision, but only playing exactly what was written out on the paper; whether that's good or bad, I have yet to decide.

Lastly, there's Chikio, who insists on being called Chi. Out of everyone in the class, she's the one I have the most complaints about, but it's only because I spend the most time with her. The second day of class, she sat right beside and wouldn't shut up until I would respond to her questions, and from there out, we formed a little bond— consisting of me being peeved and her laughing.

In class, she's as good as a bassoon player could come, always playing with the right amount of vigilance but knowing when to back off, which I respect.

Now, I sit, staring out the window with a blank stare, listening to the latest update in the musical community, which Chi had already updated me on— the girl knows her way around.

 _One more day until Easter break_ raced through my head in a vicious cycle, trying to block it the sudden squeak came from Sheila.

Probably just heard about the death of that pop star... or was it a jazz musician?

Tanned fingers snapped in front of my face, followed by the jingle of metal brackets, and me refocusing into my environment.

"Earth to Killua, the man of wonders," Chi yell-whispered in my face, as to not catch Bisky's attention.

"Hmm," I responded before looking over at her now pastel blue hair. "Whadda ya want?" I slurred, still a little drizzly from my zone out.

"I was going to ask where you're going for Easter Break. I'm going to the Bahamas with my family, so you can't count on me for company."

I rolled my eyes, "I'd call Hisoka the Drama teacher for company, before I'd call you, Chi."

Slightly gasping, and dramatically putting a hand on her chest, Chi faked a pout. "That hurts Kil. Here I am trying to start a convo, but you ignore then diss me."

"All in a day's work," I smile before turning my attention to the clock above the board.

"But now you're ignoring my question, which means that you don't actually have plans, or..."

I could feel my heart start to race. Around a week, or two, ago, I had confessed to myself that I probably— yes— had a small— big— thing for Gon; which I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the lovely rainbow headed, basically looking for a gay friend, Chi.

I don't know whether to thank her or completely cut her out of my life.

"... You plan on spending your time with Gon,"

That's what I was waiting for.

"Shut it, Chi, or you can forget about me explaining advanced improvisation theory tonight."  
She only laughed and shook her head. "I'll say it once again, you should just ask him out or something. I can totally ship you two."

"I can totally say that that will not be happening, anytime soon. The guys probably straight as an arrow."

"While you bend at 90-degrees for that boy?"

"Shut it."

This is what many of my classes consist of, the bickering between Chi and I, which everyone just elects to ignore, then around ten to twenty (ish) minutes of actual work.

Bisky's timer goes off and I stuff my books into my bag before slugging it over my shoulder. "And no, I don't have plans for the break, due to the fact my family consists of shits," I respond to her question before beginning to walk towards the door.

Chi, phone in hand, falls into step beside me as we head in the general direction of the student dorms. "Yeah, I figured as much. That being said," she turned her phone off and punched me— not so softly— in the arm, "You should do something other than being a lonely blob."

"That, Chi, is offensive to all lonely blobs. I'm an anti-social parasite. If you're gonna insult me, do it properly," I responded, avoiding her gaze. We continue to cross the courtyard when a familiar laugh rang through the air— the same one I thought would've been annoying at first, by now found it fueled my own urge to smile.

Resisting the urge to both smile and look for the source of the laughter, I continued to look forward— hoping she wouldn't notice.

But, she noticed anyway.

"Ohhh, I hear something, or should I say, someone," she started to poke me in the shoulder, which was a little hard for her, seeing as she was only 5' feet tall— a good foot shorter than me. I batted at her hand, which only made her poke me harder.

Finally, I took two large steps, putting her a good meter behind me and I didn't look back, or pay attention o her whining, the memories of how she got me to confess to myself coming back.

-

 _"Nice room. It's all spotless and white, kinda like you," Chi chided, before setting her books down on the counter._

 _"Well fuck you. At least I don't color my hair with a pastel rainbow."_

 _She only laughed in response to opening her messy binder and pulling out a pile of loose-leafs, putting them into my hands. "This is what I'm confused on."_

 _"It looks like everything," I mumbled before sifting through the papers and sighing. Racking my brain for the best possible attack to curing Chi of her obvious ignorance to all things considered to be music theory, an arm wrapped around my waist, causing me to tense up._

 _My grip on the papers remained tight before I looked up to see a grinning Gon. "Gon, what the literal fuck." My voice didn't stay steady and I knew that my face was already lighting up with heat._

 _He laughed at my face, before squeezing my hip once more, ruffling my hair, and walking towards the door. "You're such a hoot, Killua. Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you before I went to class." That's when he noticed Chi and jogged up to her, offering a hand. "Hi, I'm Gon, Killua's roommate. Oh gosh, I feel so horrible for not noticing you were here. "_

 _"It's no problem, Gon," she took his hand, sending a quick little smirk my way. "My name's Chi, Killua's classmate and the school's Gay-Straight Alliance co-director."_

 _Gon quickly raised an eyebrow, before smiling, seeming to register who she was. "Now I know who you are. Killua's talked about you a bit."_

 _"Same goes for you,"_

 _They looked at each other for a few seconds before the finally dropped their handshake and Gon pointed towards the door. "I gotta get to class now. Nice meeting you," he walked by and, once again, ruffled my hair. "See ya later, Killua."_

 _"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as he exited and I turned to Chi, who was smiling at me like a child on Christmas._

 _Maybe, I should've been more cautious about introducing Chi and Gon. Maybe I shouldn't have let it happen right after Gon did one of his weird touchy things, but it happened, and there's nothing I regretted more... well, at that moment._

 _Continuing to stare me, she took back her papers and laughed a little. "When you mentioned being friends with your roommate, I never heard anything close to being his boyfriend."_

 _Heat raced up my neck and rested like an anvil on my cheeks and the tips of my ears. "WH-at, no! It's not like that!" I yelled, grabbing the papers from her hand and made my way to sit down on the couch._

 _"Hmm, seems like someone needs a help more then I do,"_

 _"Chi, do you want me to help you or not?" I whined, putting the sheets down on the coffee table._

 _She was quiet for a second before she sat down beside me. She took a sheet and looked it over. "You know, you can talk to me if you need too."_

 _I bit the inside of my cheek before I leaned back, pushing my wrists into my eyes. After a few seconds of that, I dropped my wrists and looked at the ceiling. I evaluated what good it would really do me to talk to someone about these way too confusing feelings and thoughts._

 _It'd be nice to get off my chest, I thought._

 _Sighing, I sat up, leaning my elbows on my knees. "Feelings are so fucking confusing," I whispered before rubbing my hands together._

 _Chi nodded, before putting a hand on my forearm. "Yes. That they are."_

 _"I don't know what's going on half the time and I get. I don't know. Fluttery? I guess? But that's only when I'm around him... It's so jumbled up in my head."_

 _"Ki,"_

 _I looked up at the short form of my name that she had only ever used once— which was when I had been having one of my 'everybody-fuck-off -days'. She only uses it when she's trying to connect with me or be serious. Go figure._

 _"Remember that one time I asked you on your sexual preference?"_

 _"Still trying to forget it," I racked a small smile. "Did I mention how asking people what gender they're attracted to, during their third conversation ever, isn't socially acceptable?"_

 _She slapped my arm before laughing a little, "I'm trying to be serious. Anyways," she regained her composure. "We talked about it and I came to the conclusion that you'd probably be asexual or demisexual."_

 _"And you were leaning towards the idea of me being asexual, but what are you getting at?"_

 _"That was before I saw how you looked at him. Boy, you be a demi, and you be demi for that guy,"_

 _My cheeks lit up and I shook my head, "Nope, you're wrong, and you can't prove you're right."_

 _That's when the Grinch grin took over her face. "That is where I got you." Jumping up, she stood before me as if she was prepared to give a presidential speech. "Before today, you referred to Gon as your one and only friend, save for me, obviously. At first, I believed you, and it would make sense for someone to be so caught up in their one friend in life," she began to pace, "But, as it became more evident to me that you weren't the type to fancy over someone so much."_

 _"Not only that but everytime you talk about him-"_

 _"Can you stop?" I groaned, rolling a hand over my face._

 _"No. As I was saying, you became shy and quiet whenever I asked you to try to describe him, and you'd pick your words a little too carefully, but you'd become this ball of happiness whenever you'd tell me about what you guys did the last day."_

 _She stopped for a second and smiled this empathic, yet, sad smile at me. "And you flushed up when he touched your hip and you even allowed him to touch your hair, twice. Killua,"_

 _Stopping again, she sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was a tense ball of stress, hanging onto the edge of her words. Her face rested in a serious form, a rarity on her face. I waited for her next words._

 _Or maybe I should've expected a sound. I should've expected a sound._

 _She busts out into a squeal, her face scrunching up as a grin threatened to consume her. I jumped back a bit, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Hands balled up into fists and she danced a bit before grabbing my hands and squeezing them. "I ship it so much."_

 _To be expected.  
_

I think that's what finally got me to admit to these damn annoying feelings, which helped a little, but caused a few more problems, such as; What does Gon feel? Is everything going to stay normal?

 _What the fuck do I even do?_

"You little shit, don't use your giant legs against me," Chi hissed, grabbing the sleeve of my sweater with her fake nails.

I laughed a bit. "You can't call me a little shit then turn around and complain about me being tall. "

"Watch me,"

I shook my head as we entered the dorm building, heading up towards my dorm.

-

"And, that's the main principle to improvisation," I state, tapping my pencil on Chi's paper. She hummed and at that moment we both turned at the sound of the door opening.

Gon walked in and saw the two of us hunched over at the coffee table, papers everywhere. "Oh, oh, oh. I wanna guess what you're studying."

He dropped all of his stuff and looked over the papers. "It doesn't count if you look at what-"

"Improvisation!" he declared with the utmost confidence.

"No shit, Sherlock. " I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching my arms until I heard a crack in my back.

Chi put her hands to her ears and cringed, "That's nasty."

I looked over at Gon and we both leaned down on either side Chi and began to crack every limb that we could.

"Stop it, stop it. You two are the worst," she yelled while grabbing her papers and throwing them into her black hole of a binder. "I'm leaving so I don't have to be surrounded by you horrible beings."

"But I thought you liked us," Gon fake pouted, before CHi stuck her tongue out at us and left, but not before slipping me a quick thumbs up.

 _Damnit, Chi._

It was quiet for a few seconds before Gon continued to look over the papers and put them into an ordered pile by dates. I started to do the same, and we proceeded to do so in a—what I would classify as — comfortable silence.

"So, how were your classes?" I asked, knowing this conversation could fill silence for hours.

Gon stopped putting things into the pile and smiled his blinding smile. "Well, we went out to the city park to be in touch with nature, as Kite put it. I thought it was amazing. There wasn't much there, other than the squirrels and other people. Ohh, the people's faces when they saw this huge mass of grungy college students navigating through the park at ten am."

I nodded along, smiling to myself as he continued to blabber on about his studies. I had yet to meet someone who was as passionate about Biology as Gon was.

All the papers were now shoved into my binder and I was moving to put it on the counter.

"- And that's when Ella told me about how she had never been around town, seeing as she was new to town, so I offered to take her out."

My hands twitch at that and— much to my disadvantage— it caused me to drop my binder, paper spilling out as soon as the spine hit the floor.

Seeing the mess I made, I dropped down to my knees and began to pick it up, ignoring Gon's curious, but also concerned stare. I allowed my bangs to cover my eyes as I kept my head hung down as much as possible to cover up my massive blush.

 _Shit, shit, fuck.  
_  
"Are you okay?" Gon asked, moving over to help me.

I waited for a second, till I was convinced that my blush had recused, and then looked over at Gon. Waving my hand, I gesture for him toss it down, "I'm okay. It just slipped out of my grip. What were you saying?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gon crouched beside me and picked up some of the papers. "Well, I was saying that I offered to show Ella around town, which won't be for a while since I'm going to Whale Island for Easter break. Oh, Killua, question."

Surprised by the sudden subject change, I refocused my attention on Gon. "Yes?"

"You aren't going anywhere, right?" I nodded. "Great, then come with me to Whale Island. That way you won't be lonely and you'll also finally be able to see my home," he then chuckled a bit, "And so that Mito-san won't think that you're a made up person. She doesn't believe whenever I talk about you."

I tensed. "You talk to your aunt about me?"

Shaking his head, he handed me the rest of my papers, which I despaired into my binder, and stood up. "Of course. Why wouldn't I talk about the most amazing person in the world?"

About blush— how many times has that been today— raced up my cheeks. I sputtered our an attempt to respond, which earned me a laugh before I looked at the floor. "That's embarrassing, you idiot."

"Embarrassing, but true,"

Rolling my eyes, I put my binder on the counter and looked over at the stove's clock.

 _5 pm_

"But, really, would you consider coming with me?"

I paused and really considered my options. Both Gon and Chi would be away, leaving me alone, which was never a problem, but this would be for a week and maybe that was too much introversion.

"I guess, but are you sure I won't be a hassle on your aunt. I don't want to be any trouble,"

Gon's smile basically split his face in half. "That so like you Killua. No, it won't be a problem. She usually has a huge part every year for Easter, but the majority of the islands gonna be away, traveling and what not, so she told me to try and bring people along so it wasn't too quiet." He turned and pulled out his phone. "Besides, I want you to come."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Okay," I mumbled before, looking over at Gon and smiling. " I'll come along. When do you want to go?'

For a second, Gon didn't say anything, but he jumped up and started to bounce around the room before running towards me and hugging me around the waist. Arms squeezed against my side, I wiggled a bit, before Gon finally moved, but not in the way I would've preferred. PIcking me up, he began to spin around the room.

"Gon, stop it," I yelled at him. He continued to spin for a few more seconds before setting me down. Grip loosened, I finally managed to pull my hand out from his clamp-like grip and hit upside the head. "A hug would've been enough, dude."

Completely letting good, he set both of his hands on my shoulders. "Probably, but you wouldn't have gotten how excited I was."

This is too much for me to handle.

"Weirdo," I muttered before crossing my arms. "I'll restate my question, when do you want to leave?"

"Hmmm," Gon went quiet for a few seconds.

 _Did he seriously not think about when he wanted to leave?_

"Well, I want to leave as soon as possible, so probably as soon as classes are done tomorrow. So you should probably start packing up," Gon smiled.

 _WHY SO EARLY?_

"Okay. What should I pack?"

"Stuff for warm weather."

After that, I turned, fully prepared to pack. I got into my room, but not before looking back to see Gon giving me a thumbs up.

What have I gotten myself into?

-

"So now I'm going with him to Whale Island,"

I sat across from Chi in the library—I had had an early class while Gon's was in the afternoon— explaining to her the events of last night.

Raising an eyebrow, she continued to twirl her pencil between her fingers. "For how long."

"I don't know. When I asked, he said two days was the least. Also mentioned that it was quite possible that we could be there until the day before school," I huffed, before looking down at the huge-ass book I needed in order to write my essay on some long-dead composer.

Chi hummed, before closing her own book and smirking at me. "Well, I think it'll be great bonding time, maybe even a time of discovery."

Blush raced up my neck. I shook my head and glared at her. "You're so sick. It's his childhood home, how could you even say that? Besides, we're still assuming he's a solid 180 degrees."

She hummed again, before looking up at the clock. We were both quiet for a while before she reached over and took my hand.

"Listen, I don't mean anything by it, I'm just teasing, but there is an underlying truth to that. You need to stop being so afraid of these feelings and you need to admit them to both yourself and Gon."

"Maybe I'm okay with just leaving it be,"

"Or maybe you're just lying to yourself so you won't get hurt."

SIlence took over once again and the weight of her words started to come over me. I know I'm lying to myself, but I'm okay with it. I won't get this way. Maybe I won't ever be happy, but I won't ever be heart-broken, right?

I just don't want to risk being crushed... not again.

"I'm okay with just being his friend," I whispered, looking down at my hand.

Chi squeezed my hand before releasing it. "I'll respect your decision, but if I see you get hurt because of this choice, I'm fucking barging in."

I laughed a little at her metaphor before looking up at the clock. "I should get going. Seeing you in a week."

I got up and started to walk away.

"Killua,"

I stopped and looked back to see Chi smiling at me. "One day your gonna have to stop being so selfless."

"And one day your gonna run out of ways to be smarter than me."

-

"Got everything?" Gon called into my room, knocking before entering.

Hulling a single duffle bag over my shoulder I turned to him. "Yeah. just wondering if I should bring along my laptop."

"You won't be able to use it. The wifi and cell reception sucks literal balls out there," Gon snorted.

"What?!" I let the shocked expression overtake my face. "You're bringing me to an isolated island with no wifi or service? Are you plotting to kill me? Is this about eating the last of your Kit Kats?"

"I would never, Killua,"

Letting a fake skeptical look fall on my face, I fall into pace with his steps as we exit my room. "The food better be good."

"Only the best for you, Killua." Closing the door behind him and locking it, Gon gestured towards the stairway. "Shall we?"

"So long as you aren't some murder, I'll follow."

"Great," he began to walk towards the stairway, a bag in his left hand.

 _What I said is too true_ , I thought, following behind. _I'll follow you where ever, Gon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10  
Gon POV**

We were currently on the last boat towards whale island and my stomach was twisting into endless knots. I don't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't like I hadn't ever had friends over during the holiday. But, for some reason, everything with Killua was different, a little bit more of the teetering on the edge of a cliff kind of a feel, and I liked it.

Killua was leaning over the edge of the boat, just hanging loose, hair blow back and out of his face, creating a halo, and his face was graced with a smile of total content.

 _How is he so cute?_

I mentally slapping myself, reprimanding for even thinking that and take the spot beside him.  
"You know, if we happened to hit a rough patch, you could fall overboard," I quipped at him, only earning a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"I highly doubt it, with such calm weather," Killua replied before standing up a stretching. He then looked over at me and smiled slightly. "Besides, if I did fall over, I'm sure you'd come to my rescue."

My heart clenched, but I ignored it and laughed. "So, you've dropped your murder theory."

He only hummed in confirmation before starting to knock some sort of beat on the edge of the boat, humming quietly along as if to carry out the underlying notes that I wouldn't have known were there. My thoughts were instantly drawn to the night that he got defensive when I asked him to sing for me. I tried not the think about it, just brushing it off as him being embarrassed about his singing, whether good or bad. But it seemed like it was more than just embarrassment.

I considered asking, but then backed off when Killua stopped what he was doing and looked over to the front of the boat. "Is that the famous Whale Island?"

I turned my attention over to the island and smiled, before nodding. "Yep. That's it."

"It looks more like half of a chicken wing," Killua chuckled and I laughed right along with him.

"I suppose. I still side with the idea of it being a cartoon whale. But it wasn't named due to the fact it looks like a whale," I informed him, walking towards the entrance to the haul of the boat.

"Hmm, then old wise man, why is it called Whale Island?" I glared at him for calling me old but he only snickered in response.

"Well," I opened the door, and he entered in before me. "It's called Whale Island because it used to be a huge Whaling spot. Whale's used to migrate here before they realized that this place wasn't safe for them anymore."

Killua nodded, "A simplistic response."

I elbowed him for teasing me and he laughed a little bit more, and I couldn't help but smile at the squeakiness of his laugh.

 _Too cute._

"So, what side of the island do you live on?" Killua said as we entered our room, grabbing our things.

"The opposite side. It's really cool. Kinda secluded and all, but really pretty."

Quiet for a second, he sat down on his bed and leaned back on his hands. "So, am I to assume that, due to the fact that this place seemed to be unbelievably old that we'll be walking to your house?"

I opened my mouth to respond when I finally looked up to see the expression that Killua was making and it was less than happy. "Yes," I mumbled which earned an exasperated sigh and the sound of bedsprings. Killua was now lying down on his bed, arms spread wide, and staring up at the ceiling.

"My feet are going to hurt so much," He whined whilst rolling over to squish his head into his pillow.

Shaking my head, I walked over and crouched beside Killua's bed and leaned my chin onto the mattress. "A little bit of exercise never hurt nobody."

"Yes, it has." He turned his head to look over at me and I could feel his breath fanning my face.

"I'm pretty sure more people have died from exercise than shark attacks." Lips twisting into a pout, he averted his eyes from looking directly at me his cheeks began to turn red.

My stomach was twisting again and my heart was pounding at how impossibly adorable he was being.

"I really doubt your scientific fact, Ki-llu-a, but whatever floats your boat." Shifting so that he was now sitting up, he sighed and grumbled something about how he shouldn't have packed so much. "I'll carry some of your stuff. I only brought a backpack, so I can definitely take one of your bags."

He didn't look at me for a second before he wordlessly nodded. While he did this, for a quick second, I saw some sort of look pass through his eye and it caught me off guard.

 _What is he thinking about?_

"Come on, it's literally just over that hill," I whined at Killua who was currently sitting on the ground, downing a water bottle.

He pulled the bottle away from his lips and wiped his mouth. "That's what you said last time I stopped and the time before that." He pointedly looked at me, "Obviously you don't remember that I am a music nerd and not some jock."

"It's only a little walk," I started but then Killua stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Little walk! We have walked for a fucking day, we have walked for over 25 miles!"

I grimaced at Killua's yelling before setting a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, sorry, sorry. But it's really only a hill away, I can see it on the horizon, look,"

Directing his fury away from me and towards the small house just peeking out over the top of the hill. He watched KIllua's face morph into a calmed expression and a teasing smile spread across his face.

"Suddenly I feel like I have a lot of energy," He said slowly, catching my attention and meeting my eyes. "Race you!" he shouted out quickly before racing off in a sprint.

I didn't grasp what he meant until he was already too far away for me to grab onto him, so I chased after him. I watched as his white hair whipped back and forth and his laugh rang through the air. The whole day I had been caught off guard by Killua's antics, as he seemed to be a little bit more outspoken and was willing to express what he was feeling. It was nice to see him happy because his smile was one of the best that I had ever seen. I wanted to protect it.

I finally started to catch up to him, not because he wasn't trying, but because he was slowing down as if realizing something. He stopped completely and waited for me to come up beside him.

Laughing while rubbing the back of his neck, a blushed flared up across his face. "I forgot that I don't know your aunt, so, you should probably go first."

I laughed at him before ruffling his hair, which earned me a small glare. "You're so weird Killua. No need to be embarrassed, she'd've just laughed at you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he groaned, before continuing to walk. "But I still, obviously, would've won."

"Only because you tricked me and unleashed some hidden energy storage." He snorted at my wording. "You were complaining the whole way up here, but suddenly you have all the energy in the world."

"I don't do distance runs, just quick sprints," Killua replied starting to tug on strands of his hair. "My parents forced me onto the track team, said that I wasn't allowed to continue playing if I didn't participate."

Taken aback, I opened my mouth to press on but stopped when I saw Mito-san Hanging up sheets. I didn't waste a second and ran towards her, shouting out to catch her attention. She turned around and an ear-splitting smile crossed her face as she laughed and ran towards me.

We embraced in a hug, both of us laughing and smiling. She pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Sweet boy, I thought you weren't going to show up until tomorrow? As much as it's a wonderful surprise, I'm not ready for people to be over yet."

"Sorry," I said whilst sticking my tongue out. "I just was able to convince Killua to walk across the island. I thought he'd prefer that over camping out in the woods."

"There was another option besides walking forever?!" Killua yelled at me as he finally started to near us. I winced slightly knowing Killua was less than pleased.

Turning towards him, I held my hands up in surrender and tried to smile. "I was just excited and I didn't think you'd want to sleep out in the woods."

He opened his mouth slightly to respond before closing it, looking defeated. "I suppose you're right."

I laughed before grabbing his hand and leading him towards Mito. "Yes, I know you better than you think. Now stop being so awkward and finally prove to my aunt that I'm not insane."

Mito brought her hand to her mouth to cover up her smile. "I don't say that you're insane, Gon, I just thought that you might be making someone up to make sure I wasn't worried about you. Hanging out with people much older then you isn't exactly something I want to hear."

Killua raised an eyebrow before shooting me a quick look and finally stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Killua."

"Mito. I've heard quite a bit about you from Gon," Mito replied and I didn't miss how her face frowned when she noticed his hair.

 _Shit should've mentioned that._

"But he didn't mention that you had white hair."

Killua's hands instantly shot to touch his hair, as if he had forgotten it was there or was trying to cover it up. His face flared up and he offered an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, it's a genetic thing. My father and his father have white hair as well. 'S kind of annoying."

I wanted to apologize to Killua for Mito's abruptness, but she was very opinionated about certain things and would make assumptions based off of appearances.

"Well, that's good. I don't want Gon getting wrapped up in the wrong crowd."

Killua visibly stiffened at what she said and his eyebrows frowned slightly, not enough that someone that didn't know Killua would know that he was upset. That being said, I could see that he was.

Laughing a little, Killua began to twiddle with the strings of his hoodie. "Well, umm, thanks."

Pained by watching this awkward encounter, I stepped in and smiled. "I can't remember if I mentioned this, but Killua is officially enrolled as a second year in our school because he did all of his first-year courses in High school. He's also been helping me study for my classes."

"Really?" Mito asked, before looking back and smiling at Killua. "Sorry if this is rude but I assumed that you'd be more along the lines of the hipster folk due to being in the music program."

"Yeah, I was at the top of my class and got a full scholarship ship to HU."

They talked for a little longer, which consisted of Mito asking Killua questions and Killua answering. I felt bad that I didn't mention to Killua how Mito was a little overprotective.

"Well, we should probably get inside before it gets too dark. You boys must be starving."

"I feel like I could eat a horse," I laughed before walking towards the house with Killua right by my side. I took a quick look back and it looked like he wanted to ask a question, which made me feel even more concerned for him.

Once inside, we took our shoes off and followed Mito around the house as she pointed out areas of the home to Killua.

"And when you go upstairs, there's my room on the first door, a bathroom on the opposite side of it, then Gon's room beside the bathroom. You'll be staying in the last room down the hallway."

"Oh, thank you for accommodating me. I'll just go get settled in the room," Killua said before he took his bags and headed towards his room.

I went follow him but Mito grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the kitchen.

She pointed towards a chair at the table and I sat down across from her.

"Okay, what else haven't you told me about him?" She asked, her tone a little angered.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she quickly looked over at the hallway, as if you make sure Killua wasn't coming. "Why didn't you tell me that he had white hair and was pale as a ghost? Why didn't you tell me that he was a second-year university student? What else haven't you told me about him?"

Taken aback, I paused for a second before looking down at my hands. "A lot of things. But I don't tell you them because you don't need to know those things."

"What?"

I sighed, "Mito-san, I didn't tell you about his hair or the fact that he's a year ahead of me in studies because those things aren't his defining qualities. He's a good person and someone I enjoy being around, and that all that really matters."

Twiddling her fingers, she reached across the table and took my hand. "You know I only want what's best for you, right?"

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know, but Killua's been a really good part of my life. He's made going to school bearable and he's been fun to be around. I just don't want you to get caught up in his appearance or achievements."

She nodded and stood up. "You should go check on him. Lord knows he's probably really confused. Tell him, I apologize."

I nodded and headed up the stairs towards Killua's room and knocked on the door before entering to see Killua sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, looking at an old ukulele The was set on its stand.

"Interesting, eh?"

He only nodded in response before he reached out and plucked a string only to wince at the untuned sound it produced.

He turned around and faced me and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

Rolling my eyes at his hesitation, I sat down in front of him and shocked my head. "I'm sorry for my aunt. She's just overly protective and I completely forgot how she was around new people."

Looking shocked, he shook his head. "No, that's not it. I completely understand where she's coming from. My father said that he was often mistaken for being a gang member because of his hair and all."

"Well," I said before reaching and tucking a strand of Killua's hair behind his ear. "I think that it's pretty. Kinda like snow or polar bear fur. Really fuzzy."

He reached towards my hand but stopped before touching it and covered his face. Mumbling something about me being embarrassing, which just earned a laugh from me.

Killua looked up at me and shook his head. "You're so weird Gon," he sighed.

"You're even weirder," I teased back and Killua laughed before standing up and walking towards his suitcase and pulling out a box of chocolate he smuggled along.

"Chocolate?" He asked, pointing the box in my direction. "How long do you think we're gonna stay?"

Pausing for a second, I hummed at his question. If I was honest, I had no idea how long we'd be here. We only had a week for Easter break, which would probably consist of Killua doing his work and scolding for not doing my work. But, within the week, I wanted to show Killua around to the best spots on the island and introduce him to some of the people on the island, id they weren't all away on vacation.

"Probably two or three more days. We gotta stay for Easter dinner and then I want to show you some stuff around the island,"

Slowly nodding, Killua threw a few more chocolate balls into his mouth and put the box away before walking towards the door. "We should probably go ask your aunt if she needs any help with anything."

I followed him out and into the kitchen where Mito was peeling vegetables.

Killua rounded the corner and hung off the wall, "Do you need me to help with anything, Mito?" he asked before fully stepping into the kitchen, playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Oh, I don't expect you to help with anything, dear," Mito replied, putting down her peeler.

"I insist. You're really generous for letting me stay and I want to repay your kindness,"

Mito blinked before looking around the kitchen. " Well, since you insist, do you mind peeling these vegetables. I need to prep the turkey for tomorrow."

"Sure, just the potatoes and carrots?"

Mito nodded and Killua took her place and taking up her work. As he began to peel I shook my head, knowing that Killua hadn't spent a lot of time cooking lately, as we had just had some major exams before the break.

"Gon, why are you standing there?" Mito yelled at me, snapping me out of my daze. Killua snickered at this but didn't look up. "Start cutting up the potatoes and putting them in the pot."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted before making my place between Killua and the stove.

We worked for a bit in silence, Mito messing around the kitchen on the opposite side. The only sound was of the peeler against vegetables, knives on cutting boards, and pots crashing together ever so often.

It wasn't until a few minutes into the work that Killua was tapping his foot in a solid beat and peeling the potatoes of a rhythm that would change ever so often. This was a habit he had, probably one he did subconsciously, but he would do it whenever he did chores.

 _This boy._

I thought that would be it, but then he started to mumble something under his breath, and I stopped my cutting to listen in.

" _You must come back,_

 _Oh, You must come back,_

 _You must come back home."_

My ears were blushed by the mumbled singing that was coming out of this boy's mouth. Completely on beat with the rest of his tapping, it's as if he was doing it on purpose but wasn't.

I leaned over so that my chin rested lightly on his shoulder, knowing that what I was about to do would probably stop him from signing, but, god, impulse decision. He jumped slightly when I started to speak in his ear, "Did you know you always make music no matter what you do?"

I rotated my head so that I could see his face, which was bright red, his tapping and singing becoming completely silent.

I looked down at his hands to see that they were shaking slightly, my face frowned at this. I opened my mouth to say something before I was cut off by Killua coughing slightly. "Stop concerning yourself so much with what I'm doing. At this rate, I'll be finished before you," He looked over at me, our faces now a few inches apart, and smirked. "If that happens, I'll get bored and explore the island on my own."

My eyes widened at Killua' sudden directness and I slowed visibly before returning the smirking. "Wanna make it a race now?"

"It'd be a race you'd lose," he answered before going back to peeling, laser-focused on his task.

I laughed before returning to cutting the vegetables that Killua would hand me.

 _But why was he trembling_?

-  
I turned to Mito, holding the door open as Killua exited in front of me. "I'm gonna show Killua around."

"Okay, just be back before the sunrises. I don't want to deal with two sleep-deprived adolescents,' she warned before I laughed in response, closing the door behind me.

Killua was already a few steps ahead of me so I jogged to catch up, finally falling into step with him. He had been quiet ever since he challenged me to the race. I regretted teasing him for singing, especially since he was being so silent.

"So, I plan on showing you my favorite spot on the island. It's not to far out and it's got the best view especially at night," I said to fill in the silence before I got a slight nod in response. Not what I was looking for.  
I lead him the rest of the way, through the bush before taking his hand into mine. I felt him tense up in surprise but eventually relax and allowing me to lead him to where we needed to go. And we finally emerged from the bush to a cliff over the ocean.

"See, not that—"

"Wow," Killua interrupted, staring up at the sky, and for the first time for what seemed like hours, his face lit up.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked over at Killua. The moonlight made his skin glow and his hair became the most perfect white you could imagine. And the way that his eyes glistened and reflected the world, making it look like he held galaxies within his eyes, I felt my chest seize up at the sight.

When my breath finally escaped, I bit my tongue and looked away before I could say anything I'd regret later. "We can sit down." I motioned towards the ground and KIllua sat down towards the edge of the cliff eyes still looking up at the stars.

"It's so clear," he whispered, "So much better than in the cities."

"Yeah, it's the thing I miss the most, besides Mito-san."

Killua looked down and smiled at what I said and hummed slightly.

We were quiet once again and I wanted to break the silence, but I probably picked the worst way to do it.

"Why don't you sing?" Flinching, Killua balled his fists and stared intently at them. "Sorry, it's just," I paused and moved so that I was facing Killua head on. "Killua can you look at me."

I saw his back raise dramatically, showing that he had taken and deep breath and looked over at me, his eyes darker than normal.

"Killua, it's not because it's embarrassing right? It seems like so much more than that," I reached out and took his hand. "You're my best friend and I'd like to think I'm yours—"

"You are," he responded, and I smiled at his abruptness.

"Then you can tell me anything." Scooting closer, I began to run my hands up and down his arms.

I watched as he looked away for a second as if assessing whether to tell me, maybe what to tell me, before in inhaled deeply and looked my back in the eyes, a determined expression claiming his face.

"If I tell you, you can't go on some rampage to reclaim my honor or whatever excuse you'll make. Okay."

I nodded frantically and leaned forward. He sighed one more time before starting to fiddle with the string of his hoodie. "As you know, my parents weren't too happy with the fact that I got accepted into HU for the music program, rather than something more along the lines of business route," I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, I've always listened to music and I always wanted to do something with it, but my parents weren't completely against it and used to do anything and everything to limit my exposure to it. Obviously, they couldn't do much when they shipped me off to boarding school."

He stopped for a second, laughing a little bit as he reminisced that past. "But, when I was really young, I used to jump around and sing all the time. I used to do performances for my little sister and kid stuff like that, but when I would sing in front of my parents."

He stopped and I noticed that he was biting his lip and pulling at his hoodie a little bit more. I waited, giving him his time, and he inhaled sharply, voice coming out in a whisper, "They'd hit me, scold me for doing such a 'useless' thing. It didn't matter when I would sing, even when I was listening to music and just dancing along, they'd hit me, usually on the back so I wouldn't be able to make a sound."

I didn't move just watched as Killua rolled up into a ball, pulling his legs close to him and starting to rock. "Funny enough, I never really stopped, just learned to not do it in front of others. That's why I don't sing Gon."

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his curled up frame, as if to protect him from the world, and started to run my hand through his hair. I kept opening my mouth, trying to think of something to say before leaning my head into his neck and pulling him as close as I could. "I.. I can't imagine... god,"

"Finally speechless?" Killua croaked before moving so that his head was on my shoulder. I hummed in response.

"Yes," I breathed in, getting a whiff of chocolate and peppermint. My heart clenched at the idea of somebody hurting him. It physically hurt to think about someone every laying a hand on him with a violent purpose.

"I promise on the whole world and everything that I stand for that I'll never hurt you Killua. Even if I had to choose between the survival of the whole world and you, I would choose you," I pulled away, but keeping my hands on his waist, rubbing my thumb up and down his hips in hopes that it would comfort him. "Because you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.

Killua's eyes widened and he exhaled sharply as if someone had just pushed all the air out of him. He continued to stare at me in utter disbelief before putting his hands on his face and falling forward into my shoulder. "Damnit Gon. I'm gonna explode from all of your embarrassing comments."

"Embarrassing but true comments," I corrected while Killua just shook his head, white fluffs tickling my neck. As he pulled away he had a determined look on his face and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I know this sounds weird, but, um, would like me to sing for you?"

I bounced slightly before nodding and settled myself for a performance.

"Wait?!" Killua yelled, eyes widening. "I didn't mean right now."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that you meant right now," I paused for a second, before smiling awkwardly. "But if you don't want to—"

"I'll sing," interrupted, laughing at my awkwardness, "but only cause it's you."

I felt my cheeks flush as he said that, and especially from the way that Killua's face glowed.

"What should I sing?"

I stopped before trying to think of something simple for him to sing. "Something preppy fast paced... maybe,"

"Hmmm, you might know this one, kinda old though,"

He cleared his throat and sat up a little taller before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

" _Now baby, listen baby, don't you treat me this way, Cause I'll be back on my feet one day,_ "

The sound that resonated from his mouth caught me off guard, I had expected him to be good, but, this was a whole other level of good. Godly was a better way to describe it. I had recognized the tune instantly and started to snap along which encouraged him to keep going.

" _Don't care, if you do 'cause it's understood,"_ he pointed at me and motioned for me to join in, so I decided to wait until he got to the male part not wanting to interrupt his singing. " _You ain't got no money you just ain't no good."_

 _"Well I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go,_ " I attempted to sing, wincing at myself because I didn't have the best voice ever, but Killua just lit up and start to snap, bopping his head along with the beat, laughing a little bit.

 _"That's right, hit the road jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road jack and don't you come back no more."_

He stopped singing and looked over at me and I just started to clap, his face turning a light pink tone at my applause.

"You are so amazing Killua!" I yelled before I stopped clapping and watched as Killua just laughed at me.

"You didn't need to clap so much," He informed before shyly smiling, "But thanks."

"Anything for you, Killua."

 _And I mean anything._

 **AN:**

 **Songs**

Come Back Home By BTS

Hit the Road Jack By Ray Charles


End file.
